


Судьба

by AvengerAndy



Category: (500) Days of Summer (2009), 50/50 (2011), Batman (Movies - Nolan), Black Hawk Down (2001), Inception (2010), Mysterious Skin (2005), Premium Rush (2012), RocknRolla (2008), This Means War (2012), Warrior (2011)
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Multiverse
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengerAndy/pseuds/AvengerAndy
Summary: Вопреки всему, в каждой вселенной они находят друг друга, утешают друг друга, любят друг друга.(Теория мульти-вселенной в применении к Тому и Джо и кросс-фандомным пейрингам)
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception), Bane (DCU)/John Blake, Handsome Bob (RocknRolla)/Neil McCormick, Tom Hansen/Lance Twombly, Tommy Conlon/Adam Lerner, Tuck Hansen/Wilee (Premium Rush)
Kudos: 10





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/917642) by [Mimi (SillyMimi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyMimi/pseuds/Mimi). 



> Это не совсем «реинкарнация», когда, к примеру, Артур умирает и возрождается как Джон Блэйк. Скорее так: события каждой вселенной происходит примерно одновременно – и каждый раз они встречаются и влюбляются друг в друга в одно и то же время в каждой из вселенных.  
> \---   
> Разрешение на перевод получено.   
> К каждой главе будет свое описание и комментарий автора/переводчика. Фандомы будут обновляться с каждой главой.  
> Работу так же можно прочитать [ вот тут](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9912559).

— Имс?

— Мм?

— Ты веришь в судьбу?

Они лежат в обнимку в постели гостиничного пентхауса в Лос-Анджелесе, накрывшись скомканными простынями, их одежда разбросана по полу. После одного перелета длиною в 10 часов они вдруг оказались в числе тех нескольких человек во всем мире, которые могут сказать что они достигли Начала.

Имс обнимает Артура, одна его рука лежит на талии, другая — под головой, и Артур выводит какие-то узоры на голой груди Имса. Имитатор смеется, и, не переставая улыбаться, спрашивает:

— Это что, первая часть ужаснейшей пикаперской фразочки, пупсик?

Артур фыркает и чуть откидывает голову назад чтобы встретиться взглядом с серо-голубыми глазами.

— Нет, я серьезно, — отвечает он, понижая голос, чтоб передать всю важность своих слов. И затем, в безошибочной манере Артура, поправляет: — Кроме того, то, о чем ты говоришь, начинается с «Ты веришь в любовь с первого взгляда?».

— Ох, ну что ж, тогда прошу прощения, — говорит Имс, в его голосе слышен сарказм. — Так о чем ты, Артур?

— Я имею в виду, что, когда мы впервые встретились, мне хотелось ненавидеть тебя всеми фибрами души, — уточняет Артур с ухмылкой, которая быстро сменяется на ласковую улыбку. — Но по какой-то причине, ты стал мне нравиться. Я не мог не полюбить тебя. Меня тянуло ко всему тебе, и — не знаю — это заставляет задуматься…

Артур неловко замолкает, разглядывая лицо Имса.

— Как ты думаешь, нам суждено быть вместе?

Имс тепло улыбается и чмокает его в губы.

— Пупсик, нет ничего ни на земле, ни на небесах, ни в каком-либо другом мире, что могло бы помешать мне быть с тобой. Мы просто созданы друг для друга.

Артур улыбается, в уголках его глаз появляются маленькие морщинки. Он берет лицо Имса в свои руки, поглаживая большими пальцами заросшие щетиной щеки.

— Я тоже так думаю, — Артур тихо отвечает, и когда они снова целуются, у него появляется такое прекрасное и правильно чувство, что Артур задерживает дыхание, боясь, что оно ускользнет слишком быстро.

Но оно остается, даже когда через несколько мгновений ему приходится разорвать поцелуй для глотка воздуха. И Артур знает, что тепло, растекающееся у него в груди, это их любовь, которая будет длиться вечность.


	2. Перед рассветом

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джон Блэйк не ожидает встретиться лицом к лицу с человеком в маске, с Бэйном.  
> Он также не ожидает, что его ужасающе и необъяснимо будет тянуть к наемнику.

Разобравшись с несговорчивым водителем цементовоза, Джон Блэйк достает пистолет и опускается на колено за машиной, припаркованной перед входом в здание биржи.

Всего полчаса назад поступило сообщение, что захватчики внутри применили оружие и взяли заложников. И когда Джон прибывает на место с напарником, коммерсанты уже на улице, крича в истерике, что это было ограбление.

Внезапно из здания раздаются испуганные возгласы, и все полицейские, включая Блэйка, держат оружие наготове. Толпа людей, с поднятыми вверх руками, медленно выходит на улицу, и парень инстинктивно опускает пистолет, ругаясь себе под нос.

_«Они знают, что делают»_ , — мелькает в голове Джона, пока он быстро передвигается между автомобилей в поисках наилучшего угла обзора. Толпа вдруг кричит и разделяется на две части, и из здания биржи с рёвом выезжают несколько человек на мотоциклах.

Джон встает, огибает полицейские машины и следует за ворами, пока они мастерски маневрируют между дорожными заграждениями. Когда один из них проезжает мимо него, Блэйк снова опускается на колено и дважды стреляет. Заднее колесо мотоцикла взрывается и подбрасывает байк, скидывая своего водителя на землю. Джон бросается вперед и наставляет пистолет на мужчину, переворачивая того на живот.

— Руки за голову! — Джон отдает команду, и только визг шин заставляет его поднять голову.

Человек в красном мотоциклетном шлеме направляется в его сторону, набирая скорость, и вскидывает руку за несколько секунд до столкновения с Блэйком посреди улицы.

Боль. Звезды перед глазами. Темнота.

Когда Джон приходит в себя, в голове ощущается пульсирующая боль, а вокруг одна лишь темнота. Запах нечистот и затхлой воды висит тяжелой завесой, и парень стонет, поворачиваясь на бок. Что-то острое врезается в запястья, и Джон слышит скрежет металла по металлу.

Он лежит на койке, руки скованны наручниками над головой. Блэйк внезапно осознает, что рядом сидит еще кто-то, и едва не подпрыгивает, когда различает подле себя крупную фигуру.

— Ебать, — выдыхает парень, пытаясь сесть и отползти подальше от громилы.

Глаза Джона все еще не привыкли к темноте, поэтому он замирает, когда не видит, но чувствует, как огромная ладонь ложится на его грудь, опуская его обратно на койку.

— Не бойся, — раздается неестественно искаженный голос, и Джон сжимает челюсти, укладываясь обратно и наконец-то в полной мере разглядывая лицо этого мужчины.

Маска из металла и кожи закрывает нос и рот громилы, напоминая хищного зверя, скалящего клыки. Глаза Джона расширяются.

— Бэйн, — он выдыхает, в его голосе сквозит ужас, а по телу пробегает холодок.

Наемник кивает.

— Я вижу, моя репутация опережает меня, — отвечает Бэйн, в его фразах мелодично звучит неузнаваемый акцент. Он с невинным любопытством рассматривает лицо Джона.

Ощетинившись, парень переходит в образ мышления готэмского полицейского. Он впивается ногтями в ладони и хмурится, глядя на мужчину в маске.

— Что, черт побери, тебе нужно от меня? — он спрашивает, сохраняя голос низким и ровным.

Бэйн не спешит с ответом. Он беззвучно осматривает Джона, затем переводит пристальный взгляд на лицо парня, и тому приходится сжать зубы до скрежета, чтоб не отвести взгляд в ужасе.

Наконец-то, Бэйн клокочет сквозь маску:

— Это ужасно высокомерно с твоей стороны думать, что я хочу что-то конкретно от тебя и только от тебя, — в его голосе неожиданно улавливаются юморные нотки, даже что-то вроде _сарказма_.

Джон скалится в подобии усмешки и понимает, что его терпение на исходе.

— Ты понял, о чем я, — парень почти выплевывает слова. — Почему я _здесь_?

В воздухе вновь воцаряется тишина, пока Бэйн смотрит на него сверху. И, хотя выражение лица мужчины устрашающее и полно решимости, есть в нем что-то еще… такое _мягкое_.

Потянувшись одной рукой вниз, Бэйн хватает Джона за подбородок. В напряжении парень ожидает, что хватка будет железной, и вновь сжимает челюсти, готовясь к худшему.

Но прикосновение Бэйна нежное и теплое. Дыхание Джона сбивается, когда он чувствует, как мозолистый палец гладит его щеку.

Эффект, производимый этим жестом, внезапен и его невозможно игнорировать: яркое чувство молнией пронзает молодого человека насквозь, будоража каждый нерв.

С долей ужаса, Джон понимает, что он _знает_ это прикосновение, знает его еще ближе, чем все то, что ему вдалбливали в полицейской академии. Кажется, будто он всю свою жизнь пробирался через грязь Готэма в поисках этой теплой руки. На кончике его языка крутятся тысячи имен и тысячи признаний в любви (каждое из которых чудеснее и проникновеннее предыдущего), а в самых дальних уголках подсознания прячутся воспоминания о тысячах поцелуях.

Голос, похожий на его, но отчетливо не _его_ , мягко подсказывает: _«Все нормально»_.

Уголки глаз Бэйна покрываются тонкой паутинкой морщинок, и Джон знает, что наемник улыбается под маской.

— Ты здесь, потому что я ждал тебя, — Бэйн говорит медленно, осторожно подбирая каждое слово, и свободной рукой тянется наверх, чтоб освободить руки парня из оков.

Садясь, Джон держится на расстоянии, несмотря на то, что от этого его грудь сжимается от боли, которую он никак не может определить. Он трет свои запястья и смотрит на койку, хмурясь и пытаясь заткнуть внутренний голос, который буквально орет о желании быть ближе к наемнику.

Джон замирает и чуть отклоняется в сторону, когда Бэйн сдвигается ближе к нему.

— Мы не можем, — едва слышно бормочет полицейский.

Джон понятия не имеет _откуда_ он знает, о чем думает Бэйн, но чувствует, как наемник излучает это. Желание, привязанность, одиночество.

Тот же самый голос внутри Джона, его, но не его, шепчет: _«И почему вы не можете?»_

Бэйн снова придвигается, поднимает подбородок Джона, нежно держа его, и шепчет:

— Мы можем.

Желание оттолкнуть его и просто _убежать_ буквально клокочет в парне, но прежде чем Джон понимает, что делает, его пальцы сжимают бедро наемника, пробираясь между складками одежды.

Джон смотрит в глаза Бэйну, сквозь металл, кожу и провода маски, и ощущает, как накатывает чувство, которое он не ощущал с детства, когда молился каждый день о том, чтобы кто-то забрал его, чтобы кто-то _выбрал его_ и _оставил его себе_.

Надежда.

Надежда, что Готэм выживет. Надежда, что Бэйн оставит город и уйдет отсюда.

Надежда, что Джон сможет пойти с ним.

Каждый логичный аргумент, что это безумие, что это невероятно глупо, что ему не стоит связываться с, блять, _наемником_ , были мгновенно размыты теплым чувством, расцветавшим у него в груди.

Сглотнув, Джон кивает один раз и тихо отвечает:

— Хорошо.

Когда Бэйн протягивает руку, чтобы притянуть его к себе, Джон позволяет и опускается на чужое теплое тело, сжимая массивные плечи и устраивая голову на груди наемника, неглубоко дыша.

Не зная, что еще сказать, Джон поднимает голову и хрипло говорит:

— Меня зовут Джон. Джон Блэйк.

Во круг глаз Бэйна вновь собираются морщинки, и он снова проводит большим пальцем по шее Джона с таким благоговением, которое тот еще никогда не ощущал.

— Джон Блэйк, — мужчина повторяет, как будто пробуя имя на вкус. — Я Бэйн.

Несмотря ни на что — окруженный убийцами и отравленной водой, в объятиях человека, способного убить его голыми руками — Джон смеется.

— Да, я наслышан о тебе, — ухмылка расползается по его лицу.

Бэйн подается вперед и гладит большим пальцем по щеке, и Джон мягко смеется, когда чувствует нежное прикосновение к ямочке на щеке. Блэйк отстраняет руку наемника от своего лица, держась за нее. И когда Бэйн легко сжимает ее, Джон сжимает в ответ, неуверенно, но… как-то очень _правильно_ , как будто они так и должны были встретиться — в самый темный час для Готэма.

И когда Бэйн прижимается холодным металлом маски ко лбу Джона, последний рассеянно думает, что _«Ночь темнее всего перед рассветом»_.


	3. They Tried to Make Me Go to Rehab But I Said No, No, No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Реабилитационный центр «Второй шанс» на Калифорнийском побережье помогает как физически поломанным, так и сломленным морально пациентам собрать себя по кусочкам и стать прежними. Томми отправляется туда, поскольку иначе его отец откажется от лечения. Каждому предстоит непростая борьба с демонами: у Томми – с таблетками, у Падди – с алкоголем.
> 
> Падди находит в себе силы и выписывается спустя всего лишь год, у Томми же постоянно случаются рецидивы. Тут слишком просто запугать и отобрать оксиконтин, нейронтин или напроксен у тощих, прикованных к инвалидной коляске, пациентов. У него здесь есть свой распорядок дня, да и в принципе в лечебнице не хуже, чем в тюрьме.
> 
> Однажды Томми пытается отжать викодин у хромого новичка, но этот парень, чертов радиожурналист из Сиэтла, говорит ему, Томми Конлону, отвалить, как будто ему пофиг на то, кто такой Томми, или чхать хотелось на его размеры.
> 
> Томми узнает, что этого придурка зовут Адам, и решает, что никто в лечебнице не имеет большего значения, чем Адам. По причине, которую он никак не может определить, парнишка западает ему в душу, и, так или иначе, Томми получит викодин этого сопляка – и никто его, блять, не остановит.
> 
> Но все идет не по плану.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пост-"Жизнь прекрасна". Пост-"Воин". Кроме того, представим, что Томми попал в тюрьму на 6 месяцев перед тем как отправиться в реабилитационный центр. 
> 
> P.S. – в роли врача-терапевта Томми, доктора Сантьяго – Зои Салдана. 
> 
> Предупреждение: Томми не следит за своим языком.

Утро Томми начинается в 7 часов утра в маленькой комнатке на третьем этаже. Все пациенты и некоторый персонал живут в реабилитационном центре, это входит в стоимость лечения, и страховка Падди скорее всего покроет эти траты, когда Томми все же выйдет отсюда.

_Если_ он выйдет, как иногда ворчит Падди во время телефонных разговоров. Но Томми в ответ только фыркает или вешает трубку.

Он вылезает из кровати, меняет спальную одежду на спортивную и отправляется в спортзал на первом этаже, как он обычно это делает. Два часа пролетают почти незаметно, пока он поднимает тяжести, бегает во дворе и с остервенением бьет боксерскую грушу. После горячего душа, Томми идет в кафетерий за завтраком, ровно в 9 утра.

Середина дня отведена под его личные дела, какие он только сможет себе здесь придумать. Томми может устроиться в комнате отдыха и просто смотреть телек, или прогуляться по территории лечебницы (у которой есть свой частный пляж, так что он может пойти туда и поплавать, или просто посидеть на берегу), или отправиться во двор и поиграть в футбол с другими пациентами… столько занятий, просто чтобы отвлечь себя.

Обычно ему требуется примерно 2 дня, чтобы тело начало физически болеть и требовать столь необходимых лекарств, это как невыносимая жажда. И удовлетворить эту жажду порой очень просто, всё, что нужно для этого — зажать в углу пациента, проходящего курс физической реабилитации, и потребовать его лекарства. Большинство из них имеют болеутоляющие, от которых по телу Томми расплывается приятное оцепенение, с которым ему так нравится засыпать.

И, с учетом того, что он чертовски огромен и не забывает напомнить о том, что может выбить из своих жертв всё дерьмо, Томми обычно получает то, что хочет. На самом деле, он никогда никого из них не бил, однако это никогда не останавливало их от того, чтобы буквально кидаться в него таблетками, когда он просто оказывался рядом.

По четвергам у него встречи с доктором Сантьяго, элегантной темнокожей женщиной, которая, как лечащий врач Томми, регулярно разбирается с его закидонами. Даже если сегодня не четверг, она всегда останавливает его в коридоре и просит вытрясти всё из карманов. Он тихо ругается на нее, но послушно выполняет просьбу. И, стоит признаться, Томми был слишком хорошо воспитан, чтобы поднять руку на нее, даже если она забирала таблетки до того, как он успевал принять их.

В один четверг в середине сентября Томми проходит мимо кабинета доктора Сантьяго, засунув руки в карманы. Она обычно оставляет дверь открытой, когда находится у себя, и Томми замирает у дверного косяка, замечая, что напротив врача кто-то уже сидит. Парню на вид двадцать-с-чем-то, у него короткие темные волосы и бледная кожа. Томми видит только его профиль, но есть в нем что-то такое до боли знакомое.

Томми быстро отходит от двери, приваливаясь к стене так, чтобы не выдать свое присутствие, но при этом слышать разговор из кабинета.

— … твои сеансы терапии будут проходить 3 раза в неделю, с 9:00 до 10:30 утра, — доктор Сантьяго говорит как всегда прямо. — Вся физиотерапия проходит в этой комнате — я обведу ее на твоей карте — но, возможно, твой лечащий врач захочет отправить тебя на пляж или во двор после нескольких месяцев стандартного лечения.

— Понял Вас, — отвечает парень, в его голосе звучит неуверенность. — Спасибо, доктор.

— Можешь обращаться ко мне просто по имени — Ядира, если тебе так будет комфортнее, — она мягко отвечает, и Томми улавливает, как ее голос меняется — он слышал от нее такой тон всего пару раз. — Мы будем часто видеться, Адам.

Томми слышит звук отодвигающегося стула и догадывается, что парень, Адам, собирается уходить.

— Ядира, — напряженно повторяет Адам, — тогда до встречи?

— Ммм.

Через пару секунд Адам выходит из кабинета доктора Сантьяго и почти врезается в Томми, но вовремя останавливается, выпрямляется и замирает на расстоянии вытянутой руки от верзилы.

Несмотря на то, что Томми в принципе немногословен, в этот раз он совсем не может подобрать слова. Есть что-то такое странно-привычное в этом хромающем парне, с густыми каштановыми волосами и темно-карими глазами. На его лице отпечаталась усталость, которая одновременно кажется и правильной, и совершенно не к месту. Почему-то Томми хочется, чтобы Адам улыбнулся, а не хмурился как сейчас, хочется увидеть паутинку морщин в уголках его глаз, хочется потрогать ямочки на его щеках.

(Почему он, блять, думает об этом?)

_«Потому что он более красивый с улыбкой»_ , думает Томми, и, хотя голос кажется ему слишком утонченным и в разы старше его собственного, он мгновенно понимает, что это правда.

Несмотря на то, что он никогда не встречал прежде Адама, Томми убежден, что знает его, как будто помнит его из случайной встречи или даже…

Сна.

— О, извини, — Адам бормочет, хмуро скользя взглядом по лицу и телу Томми, видимо, в поисках признаков возможной разборки. — Не видел тебя.

В ответ Томми только фыркает. Сдвинув брови, Адам аккуратно обходит Томми и медленно идет в другой конец коридора, покачиваясь на больной ноге.

Понаблюдав за ним некоторое время, Томми выдыхает через нос, вновь фыркая, и заходит в кабинет врача без стука. Доктор Сантьяго буквально подпрыгивает на месте, ее рука замирает на уровне груди, а взгляд останавливается на Томми.

Увидев его, она расслабляется, и проводит рукой по тугому хвосту, в который собраны волосы.

— Боже, Томми, — она выдыхает, чуть сползая в кресле. — Почему б тебе не научиться стучать, когда входишь? Ну, чтоб у меня не было _сердечного приступа_ каждый раз как ты появляешься.

Томми не может сдержать ухмылку, останавливаясь на входе.

Выпрямляясь и опираясь одним локтем на стол, она листает документы перед собой.

— Так… — она начинает, но Томми ее перебивает.

— Кто это был? — он делает голос максимально нейтральным и бормочет слова с безразличием.

Доктор Сантьяго смотрит на него без особого выражения.

— Даже не думай об этом, — она отвечает. — Он не такой бестолковый, чтобы дать тебе что-либо.

— Что у него?

Она трясет головой и переключает внимание на свои бумаги.

— Я все равно не скажу тебе, — в ее голосе слышится раздражение, на Томми она больше не смотрит.

Он складывает руки на груди и опирается на дверной косяк.

— Напроксен? — он спрашивает, но так и не получает ответа. — Оксиконтин? Нейронтин?

Она молчит, продолжая что-то выводить ручкой на бумаге.

— Викодин?

Доктор вздыхает и переводит на него взгляд.

— Иди уже, Томми, — она твердо отвечает ему, и он не может сдержать ухмылку.

— Угу, — самодовольно хмыкает парень. — Спасибо, док.

Викодин. Томми чертовски любит викодин. Достаточно сильный, чтобы дать легкий приход, но недостаточно сильный, чтобы полностью вырубить его.

И теперь Томми знает худощавого хромающего парня, у которого есть викодин для него. Что же это еще, если не знак свыше?

***

Проходят два дня, распорядок жизни Томми остается неизменным. На третий день, в субботу, он входит утром в кафетерий и вообще-то не планирует искать взглядом Адама, но именно его выцепляет из всех пациентов.

Парень сидит один за круглым столом, перед ним стоит поднос с едой, в руках — смартфон. Томми надеется, что еще достаточно рано, и Адам не успел принять свои таблетки.

Взяв свою порцию, Конлон подходит к нему и садится напротив.

— Ты Адам? — он спрашивает прямо, стараясь сделать максимально незаинтересованное лицо.

Вздыхая, Адам убирает телефон и складывает руки перед собой на столе, хмурясь и наклоняясь вперед.

— Ага, а ты — Томми, — отвечает он, давая понять, что это не вопрос, а утверждение.

Конлон кивает, тыкая вилкой в еду.

— Как тебе…

— Слушай, — перебивает его Адам, все еще хмурясь. — Ядира предупредила меня о тебе и о том, что ты делаешь. Она сказала, что ты попробуешь напугать меня и отжать мои таблетки, но действительно _калечить меня_ ты не будешь. Так что, чувак, просто… оставь эту затею. Ты ж блять в лечебнице, хотя бы _попытайся_ стать лучше.

Он встает и берется за края подноса, все также хмуро смотря на Томми.

— Приятно познакомиться с тобой, я думаю. Но я не собираюсь идти на поводу твоих херовых привычек, — говорит он, его тон звучит одновременно измученным и разочарованным. — До встречи.

И вот так просто Адам уходит и садится за стол в другом конце кафетерия, отказываясь смотреть в сторону Томми, который впервые в жизни чувствует себя таким ошарашенным и сбитым с толку.

Какого, блять, хрена?! Никто никогда не разговаривает с ним так. Он Томми, мать его, Конлон, Томми, мать его, Риордан — он требует уважения к себе, особенно со стороны всяких тощих мелких пиздюков с хромотой и викодином в кармане.

Томми настолько выбешен тем, как Адам _отшил его_ в два счета, будто он не чертовски огромный и не может сломать ему шею, что вообще не подходит к парню несколько дней. Спустя почти неделю после произошедшего Томми наконец-то готов принять существование Адама в этом центре.

В спортзале Томми поднимает штангу и наблюдает за Адамом через зеркальную стену, пока тот идет вдоль нее. Конлон потеет и кряхтит от натуги, и, хотя Адам делает вид, что занят упражнениями с эластичными лентами, его взгляд частенько метается к спине Томми.

По началу, Томми думает, что парень просто чертов параноик, который боится лишний раз столкнуться с ним, Конлоном, в узком коридоре. Но потом замечает румянец на щеках Адама и то, как его язык быстро скользит по пересохшим губам, увлажняя их.

Делая паузу в одном из подходов, Томми косится за плечо и ловит на себе взгляд парнишки. Адам напрягается и отворачивается, делая вид, что ничего не было, что он не пялился.

Хмыкнув, Томми водружает на место штангу, вытирает лицо полотенцем, берет свою воду и подходит к Адаму.

Парень сидит на скамейке, большая эластичная лента охватывает его левую ногу, левая рука сжимает ее концы. Сгибая и разгибая ногу, Адам пристально смотрит на ковер, очевидно стараясь не замечать присутствия Томми.

Конлон специально встает перед ним.

— У тебя какие-то проблемы со мной? — его голос звучит очень низко.

Он смотрит как Адам пожимает плечами, его взгляд медленно ползет к лицу Томми, брови нахмурены.

— М… нет, — парень отвечает и отпускает резинку.

— Ну так хули ты пялишься на меня? — Томми старается держать лицо невозмутимым, как и свой тон.

Адам прочищает горло и смотрит в сторону, потирая шею.

— Прости, я не… я ничего не имел ввиду под этим.

Томми наклоняется так, чтоб их глаза оказались на одном уровне.

— Если тебе есть что сказать мне, тогда блять говори напрямую.

Адам медленно трясет головой и задумчиво грызет ноготь на большом пальце правой руки.

— Не, эм, у меня все ок, у тебя тоже… Все нормич, я к этому, — он ерзает на месте и, рассматривая лицо Томми, понижает голос. — Извини, что на днях вел себя как кретин…

Прищурившись, Томми смотрит на него еще минуту. Он окидывает парнишку взглядом и ухмыляется, когда видит натяжение в штанах Адама. Томми медленно выпрямляется.

— Да, все нормич. До встречи.

Итак, маленький Адам _запал_ на него. Миленько. Весьма вероятно, что мелкий придурок сделает всё что угодно для Томми…

… всё что угодно.

Может быть даже поделится викодином.

Томми никогда не пытался соблазнить кого-то ради таблеток, но это лишь потому, что у него не было такой необходимости. Обычно ему хватало нависнуть над жертвой и похрустеть пальцами как заправскому гангстеру, но, видимо, для Адама и его викодина Томми может сделать особое исключение.

На следующее утро он плюхается радом с Адамом в кафетерии, и когда парень встает, чтоб уйти, Томми хватает его за руку и тянет обратно на скамейку.

— Иди-ка сюда, — он говорит тихо, удерживая Адама за плечо рядом с собой. — Я не сделаю тебе больно.

Адам сжимает край стола.

— Почему нет? — он едва слышно бормочет.

Томми криво улыбается.

— Ну, когда ты меня послал тут на днях, ты даже не дал мне ничего сказать.

Хмурясь, Адам скидывает руку здоровяка со своих плеч и начинает ковырять вилкой омлет на тарелке.

— И что же ты хотел спросить?

— Хотел спросить, может быть ты хочешь погулять или типа того? — Томми осторожно подбирает слова.

Адам замирает, но потом резко поворачивает голову и смотрит на Томми.

— Ты… _что_?

— Ну как свидание, — Томми ворчит, пожимая плечами. — Ты милый, но ты подумал, что я сделаю тебе больно или че-то вроде того.

Он смотрит на Адама, который, нахмурившись, вновь покусывает ноготь. Томми двигает столовые приборы, его плечи в напряжении.

— Но, как я понимаю, тебе это не особо интересно, да?

Адам проводит рукой по волосам и трясет головой.

— Нет, эм, прости. Я просто подумал… то, как Ядира говорила о тебе… я… я не должен был строить какие-либо предположения, прости.

Томми улыбается.

— Так что, это значит «да»?

Кивнув, Адам слегка улыбается в ответ. И Томми никак не может игнорировать то, как всё внутри переворачивается при виде ямочек на щеках парня.

***

На пляже они босиком гуляют у кромки воды и лениво болтают. Их разговор иногда прерывается, но обоих в принципе устраивает возникающая между ними тишина.

— Почему ты здесь? — спрашивает Томми.

Адам хмурится.

— У меня… был рак, и во время операции врач облажался со спиной и бедром. Теперь больно ходить, и мне частенько становится хреново. Поэтому теперь прохожу курс физической реабилитации, — он прикладывает руку к пояснице, потом переводит взгляд на Томми. — А ты? Ядира сказала, что у тебя зависимость от лекарств, которые обычно доступны только по рецепту.

Томми фыркает.

— Ага, — он коротко отвечает, засовывая руки еще глубже в карманы спортивной куртки. — Тут слишком просто их достать. Уж не знаю, чья это была гениальная идея засунуть наркоманов и пациентов, проходящих физиотерапию, в одну лечебницу, но этот человек просто гребаный идиот.

Адам коротко смеется, и в груди Томми все как-то непривычно сжимается, и он пытается стряхнуть с себя это чувство, поведя плечами.

— Может быть они думают, что это подготовит тебя к выходу отсюда? — говорит парень. — Ну, то есть тебе нужно научиться бороться с соблазном или что-то вроде этого.

— Видимо, — Томми бормочет в ответ.

Чем дольше они гуляют по песку, тем комфортнее ему становится с Адамом. Они с легкостью начинают любой разговор, как будто знают друг друга уже не один год. Томми рассказывает о турнире «Спарта», о семье, о службе морпехом, о тюрьме. Адам рассказывает о раке, о родителях, о работе журналистом на радио и даже о бывших девушках.

Часы пролетаю как считанные секунды.

Они сидят на песке, когда Адам внезапно спрашивает:

— Ты когда-нибудь был в отношениях и думал, что «Вау, возможно это Моя Вторая Половинка», но потом… потом понимал, что _нет_ , и осознание это приходило самым отвратительным образом?

Томми пожимает плечами, задумчиво сдвигая руками кучки песка.

— Не, я не верю в это дерьмо, — он отвечает сухо.

Адам смотрит на него.

— Веришь во что? Вторую половинку? Родственную душу? Вот это вот всё?

Фыркая, Томми переводит взгляд на парня. Заходящее солнце затапливает небо теплым свет, который освещает Адама самым прекрасным и самым клишированно-романтичным образом, какой Томми только может себе вообразить. Адам выглядит так, как будто светится. Конлон чувствует, как его магнитом тянет к пареньку. Всё в них двоих вместе кажется таким правильным, и хорошим, и да. Ему хочется закинуть руку на плечо Адама и притянуть того к себе; а голос глубоко внутри предлагает забыть о викодине. Говорит, что он ему просто не нужен.

Но Томми сопротивляется, возвращаясь взглядом обратно к накатывающим волнам.

— Это все херня, — говорит он. Конлон буквально чувствует, как взгляд Адама задерживается на нем, потом парень тоже смотрит на волны.

— Не для меня, — он отвечает мягко, проводя пальцами по песчаным холмикам.

Томми забывает о том, что хотел что-то выдумать про старые травмы с чемпионатов по смешанному единоборству и выпросить пару таблеток викодина. Он слишком старается не протянуть руку и не сжать ладонь Адама.

***

Сегодня их четвертое свидание, почти через две недели после той прогулки по пляжу.

Адам приглашает Томми в свою комнату, они лежат, свернувшись калачиком, на кровати и смотрят «Неделю акул» на Дискавери.

Одна рука Томми перекинута через талию Адама, вторая — лежит под его головой. Одной рукой он пропускает короткие волосы сквозь пальцы, второй — приподнимает край футболки и медленно вырисовывает узоры на животе.

Между викториной по "Челюстям" («А ты знаешь, что большую белую акулу из "В Поисках Немо" зовут Брюс? И его назвали в честь акулы-робота, которую использовали на съемках "Челюстей".»), Адам легко смеется и ерзает от прикосновений Томми, по лицу парня расползается широкая улыбка.

— Черт, прекрати, — он задыхается, отталкивая руку Томми от своего живота. — Слишком щекотно.

Гортанно хмыкнув, Томми проводит пальцами по боку, переходя на позвоночник и зазубренный шрам. Адам застывает и замолкает.

Томми осторожно касается затянувшейся раны.

— Болит? — он спрашивает тихо.

— Нет, — Адам вновь по привычке подносит палец к губам, чтоб укусить ноготь. — Просто очень нежная кожа. Чувствительная рубцовая ткань…

Томми ворчит и вновь перекидывает руку через Адама, целуя его в плечо.

— Расслабься, — он притягивает его ближе. — Я не сделаю тебе больно.

Адам засыпает через час или два после этого, и Томми не подрывается в поисках викодина, даже с учетом того, что он пришел сюда именно с этой целью. Вместо этого, он засыпает, уткнувшись в основание шеи Адама, думая, что хотел бы засыпать так каждую ночь.

***

Томми начинает помогать Адаму с физическими упражнениями. Они вместе гуляют по пляжу или спортивным площадкам, иногда гоняют мяч на заднем дворе. Каждый день Адаму приходится растягивать и сгибать ногу, по новой учась двигаться. Томми старается как может.

Они в кабинете физиотерапии, Адам лежит на кушетке, Томми стоит рядом с ним и придерживает его левую ногу в нескольких сантиметрах от поверхности. Лицо Адама сосредоточено, он сжимает края кушетки.

— Так больно? — спрашивает Томми, хмуря лоб.

Адам отрицательно мотает головой, стиснув зубы.

— Нет, — голос звучит напряженно. — Но я не могу сам держать ее, меня начинает трясти.

— Дай гляну, — говорит Томми, и, получив одобрительный кивок от Адама, отпускает ногу. Через пару секунд без поддержки, парень запрокидывает назад голову, пока его нога дрожит в напряжении.

— Черт, — он выдыхает, опуская ногу и садясь. — Ненавижу это. Не хочу быть чертовым инвалидом.

Томми фыркает в ответ.

— Прекрати оплакивать себя уже. Это, конечно, займет какое-то время, но я помогу тебе.

Адам смотрит на него, на его лице читается беспомощность и усталость.

— Серьезно? — в голосе звучит недоверчивость. — Но почему?

Оставляя руку на одном из колен Адама, Томми смотрит ему в глаза.

— Потому что это важно для меня, — он тихо отвечает, легко сжимая колено парня.

Адам всматривается в лицо Конлона пару секунд, прежде чем его собственные губы растягиваются в радостной улыбке, которая стирает прежнюю боль и усталость. (Томми никогда не хочет больше отпускать эту улыбку, эти ямочки на щеках и эти морщинки вокруг глаз — в его груди все сжимается.) 

— Отлично, — и теплый румянец расползается от кончиков его ушей по всему лицу.

Томми ворчит, опуская Адама обратно на кушетку.

— Только никому не говори, — его голос звучит резко. — А теперь попробуй снова.

Беззвучный смех так и норовит вырваться из горла Адама, пока он устраивается поудобнее на поверхности, и Томми не может сдержать улыбки.

Этим вечером Адам забирает порцию викодина, выписанную ему на следующий день, и Томми даже не просит у него таблетки. Вместо этого, он держит Адама за руку всю дорогу до его комнаты и целует его перед сном.

***

Встречи Томми с доктором Сантьяго начинают проходить… иначе.

— Ты исправляешься, — говорит она однажды, примерно через три месяца как Адам впервые появился в лечебнице.

— Видимо, — Томми пожимает в ответ плечами.

Она немного наклоняет голову, смотря на него.

— В таком случае, я, наверное, даже смогу выписать тебя в скором времени. Ну, если ты в течение следующих нескольких месяцев будешь вести себя хорошо.

Томми поворачивается, чтоб взглянуть на нее, и немного хмурится.

— Нет, — он отвечает слишком быстро. — Не хочу.

— Почему? — она улыбается краешком губ.

Выдохнув, Томми отводит взгляд и думает про улыбку с ямочками. Думает о бледной коже, усыпанной веснушками. О коротких каштановых волосах и ярких карих глазах только для него. Думает о низком голосе, цитирующем всякие факты о природе, как будто его обладатель всю жизнь только и смотрел канал Animal Planet. Грудь Томми сжимает его сердце как тиски, и он сглатывает.

— Нет причины, — отвечает Томми.

***

После напряженной тренировки Томми мнёт свои плечи, издавая стон. Идя рядом с ним, Адам хмурится.

— Ты в порядке? — он спрашивает, теперь в состоянии поспевать за Томми даже с учетом своей хромоты. Это заняло всего лишь полгода, но он продолжает проходить курс физической реабилитации — и Томми всегда сопровождает его на занятия.

Конлон пожимает плечами.

— Болит, — он потирает шею.

— Хочешь викодин?

Нахмурившись, Томми останавливается посреди коридора, Адам тоже тормозит, поворачиваясь к нему лицу.

— Почему? — Томми спрашивает, сузив глаза и складывая руки крест на крест.

Адам пожимает плечами.

— Я не против поделиться, если тебе больно, — он тянется к плечам здоровяка, чтобы помассировать их.

Опустив руки, Томми подается навстречу прикосновению. Он смотрит на сосредоточенное лицо Адама, и ничего не говорит, кажется, целую вечность.

Тишина надоедает Адаму, когда он перестает массировать плечи и перекладывает руки на его массивные бицепсы, все также хмуро смотря на Томми.

Наконец, Конлон отрицательно трясет головой.

— Не, — его голос звучит твердо. — Он мне не нужен.

На лице Адама расцветает улыбка, и Томми обнимает его, притягивая ближе к себе и наклоняя голову, чтобы поцеловать.


	4. You and I Collide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Франклин и Лорен уехали в медовый месяц, что, конечно, круто для них, но что, в свою очередь, оставляет Така без партнера для работы над новым делом в Нью-Йорке: чертежи оружия из Китая, зашифрованные на USB-флэшке, уже на полпути в Россию. 
> 
> К сожалению, к моменту прибытия Така в Большое Яблоко, носитель с информацией передают самому раздражающему и бестолковому курьеру-велосипедисту во всей, блять, вселенной. 
> 
> В довершение ко всему, русские узнают местонахождение флэшки, и теперь агенту Хенсену предстоит не только проследить, чтобы диск не попал к русской мафии – потому что им правда не нужно больше оружия, ок? – но и убедиться, что этот тупоголовый ребенок на велосипеде не помрет нахуй под перекрестным огнем. 
> 
> Денёк предстоит долгий.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пост-«Срочная доставка». Пост-«Значит, война».  
> Название из песни «Collide» Хоуи Дэя (Howie Day).

Нью-Йорк шумно суетится вокруг него. Машины постоянно сигналят, люди что-то кричат, торговцы громко впаривают свой товар; и почти все они понятия не имеют о том, что параллельно с ними по городу движутся чертежи оружия.

Так прибыл в город буквально на пару часов позже самой usb-флэшки, однако это не особо повлияло на преследование.

Держа телефон в руке, он следит за двумя красными мигающими точками на карте: одна из них он сам, вторая — курьер. Сообщник в Китае умудрился поместить маячок на носитель перед тем как посылка была отправлена, и, хотя ЦРУ предполагало, что флэшка сразу прибудет в Россию, в итоге она оказалась здесь — в Большом Яблоке.

Несмотря на то, что Так хотел бы узнать _почему_ накопитель данных сбился с пути, в его обязанности не входит задавать лишние вопросы. Все же он полевой агент, владеющий оружием и навыками рукопашной борьбы, а не умный очкарик с образованием из Лиги Плюща.

GPS на телефоне ведет его в темный закуток со входом в какое-то подобие офисного здания. Велосипеды перед входной дверью пристегнуты цепочкой к невысокому ограждению, а внутри снуют люди в шлемах и с рюкзаками за спиной. Когда Так входит, мимо проскальзывает парень младше него, и от случайного соприкосновения по телу Хенсена пробегает дрожь. Агент буквально секунду смотрит на молодого человека, и все равно их взгляды встречаются.

В темно-карих глазах читается легкое недоумение, и живот Хенсена как будто наполняют сотни бабочек.

Он силой отгоняет это чувство, отводя свой взгляд от посыльного с каштановыми волосами, и в груди что-то неприятно сжимается. В первую очередь, у него работа, времени на… что бы то ни было, у него просто нет.

Так подходит к смуглому мужчине с гарнитурой, который, похоже, здесь за главного, судя по тому как он держит себя и ведет разговоры с остальными. (Высокомерный, с полностью отсутствующим чувством уважения к кому-либо, нетерпеливый.)

Мужчина поднимает брови.

— Здравствуйте, чем я могу вам помочь? — он спрашивает без предисловия, перемешивая бумаги на столе.

Тонко улыбаясь, Так кивает головой.

— Да, если я не ошибаюсь, вам должны были передать одну посылку…

— Слушайте, через нас ежедневно проходят десятки посылок, — перебивает мужчина. — И как только наши курьеры забирают их, они исчезают.

Уголки губ Така дергаются.

— О, что ж, это очень, очень печально, поскольку посылка, которую я ищу, может быть опасна для ваших курьеров.

Мужчина останавливается и смотрит в глаза Таку, сдвигая брови.

— Вы что… _угрожаете мне_? — он недоверчиво шепчет.

Качая головой, Так хмурится.

— Едва ли, — ответ такой же тихий, как и вопрос. — Скорее _предупреждаю_. Это моя работа: забрать посылку обратно, убедившись, что никто не пострадал.

Мужчина выпрямляется, сузив глаза.

— Какого черта вы думаете, что я отдам вам ее? Откуда мне знать, что вы не просто левый парень…

Так вздыхает и вытаскивает из внутреннего кармана свое удостоверение, держа его перед лицом мужчины.

— Думаю, этого достаточно? — он спрашивает резко.

Глаза мужчины распахиваются, и он прочищает горло.

— Какая… какая посылка вас интересует, агент Хенсен?

— Очень маленькая, не больше мышеловки или телефона. Должна была прибыть примерно час назад.

Мужчина что-то смотрит в компьютере, проверяет бумаги и бледнеет.

— Эм, она только что покинула офис, — говорит он неуверенно.

Так переводит взгляд на свой телефон и замечает, что красная точка, обозначающая посылку, движется в сторону от него.

— С кем? — агент поворачивается, чтобы уйти.

— Уайли, — отвечает мужчина. — худощавый белый парень, совершенно без тормозов и язвительный… и он направляется в Центральный парк!

О, Центральный парк, это просто прекрасно. Определенно, никто не будет мешаться под ногами. У входа в здание Так отбирает велосипед у только что подъехавшей девушки-курьера, спешно бросая ей клишированное «ЦРУ, спасибо за помощь», и получает в спину скомканные ругательства на испанском. 

Он маневрирует между машинами в пробке, крутя педали настолько быстро, насколько может, и добирается до парка за рекордное время.

(Так понимает, что его велик тоже без тормозов, и, вот честно, какой идиот снимает _тормоза_ с велосипеда? Ему даже приходится проехать в горку, чтобы хоть как-то сбросить скорость и затормозить.)

Так оставляет велосипед и продолжает искать цель уже на своих двоих, держа телефон перед собой. Мигающая красная точка остановилась, и чем ближе он подходит к ней, тем реже ему приходится смотреть на карту.

Ему кажется, что от его груди идет нить, кажется, что его ведут в верном направлении. С каждым шагом Так чувствует себя все более и более непринужденно, несмотря на то, что сердце бешено колотится от напряжения.

И потом он видит его.

На плоском постаменте огромного фонтана сидит паренёк, которого Так видел раньше. Парень гибкий, но весьма атлетичного телосложения, слегка загорелый. Он отдыхает и понемногу кусает заправленный всеми соусами хот-дог. Локтями он упирается в шлем на коленях, рядом с ним стоит его велосипед.

Так не может избавиться от ощущения, что уже где-то видел его прежде. Не при входе в офис, а раньше… И ведь крутится на кончике языка.

Возможно, Париж. Склад, забитый всякой всячиной. Шорох бумаг, жгучий химический запах стираемых маркеров. Выглаженные брюки и изысканный жилет. Иглы, газ, сон, видение. _«Его зовут Артур»_ , подсказывает голос, похожий на его собственный, хотя и не его. В голосе звучит улыбка, тепло, сотни спрятанных взглядов.

Где-то на восточном побережье, незадолго до снежной зимы. Темнота. Затхлый запах застоявшейся воды. Сточные трубы. Рядом с ним — карие глаза, горящие ярко и вызывающе. _«Джон»_ , подсказывает новый голос с восхищением и уважением. Этот голос звучит искаженно, он старше, уставший, болезненный. Его акцент определенно имеет латинские корни под утонченным английским.

Калифорния, побережье. Долгие и тихие прогулки по пляжу, отражение заката в карих глазах. Усталая улыбка, ямочки на щеках. _«Адам»_ , голос напоминает, и он глубже предыдущего. Более грубый. Американский. Хенсен только узнает филадельфийский акцент, который как-то учил для одного задания.

Так сглатывает, прогоняя лишние мысли. Он заглушает голоса, которые принадлежат ему. И каким-то образом он понимает, что говорил эти слова раньше, понимает это ровно так же, как понимает своеобразный мир снов.

Спит ли он сейчас?

Прочистив горло, Так подходит к курьеру и встает на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Парень смотрит на него, удивленно подняв бровь, но продолжает жевать. Начинка и горчица стекают с уголка его рта, и Так борется всем своим естеством с желанием потянуться и вытереть его губы.

— Уайли, верно? — Хенсен спрашивает, сохраняя голос твердым и невозмутимым.

Челюсти Уайли двигаются медленно, пока он изучающе пробегается взглядом вверх и вниз по Таку. Наконец, он проглатывает еду:

— Кто спрашивает?

Так выуживает свой значок из внутреннего кармана и показывает его парнишке. Уайли немного отстраняется, чтоб нормально прочитать его.

Хмурясь, Уайли сужает глаза и недоверчиво спрашивает:

— Ты из ЦРУ? Правда? — уголки его рта начинают ползти вверх в улыбке. — _Ты?_

Парень смеется, тряся головой.

— Окей, конечно, _агент Хенсен_ , что я могу сделать для вас? — Уайли криво усмехается, видимо, думая, что его разыгрывают.

Так подается вперед и тихо говорит:

— Это не шутка. Ты в настоящей _опасности_ , понимаешь? — он кивком указывает на сумку за спиной курьера. — У тебя есть посылка, которую мне нужно забрать отсюда, иначе ты и многие другие невинные люди _будут убиты_.

Так сжимает челюсти и рассматривает лицо Уайли.

— Я доходчиво объясняю?

Ухмылка Уайли сползает с его лица, уголки губ подрагивают.

— Окей, остуди свое траханье, чувак, — говорит он, неловко съеживаясь. — Я бы хотел тебе помочь и всё такое, но когда я что-то убираю в рюкзак…

Парень пожимает плечами и разводит руки.

— …я достаю это только перед получателем.

Выпрямляясь, Так вздыхает и потирает большим и указательным пальцем закрытые глаза.

— Понимаю тебя, но это действительно очень важно.

— Не, извиняй, не могу, — в голосе Уайли нет ни капли сожаления.

Так глубоко вдыхает, задерживает дыхание, потом выдыхает. У него нет времени на это. Если бы здесь был Франклин, они могли бы разыграть сценку «хороший-плохой коп», но напарника нет. И Таку приходится одновременно играть обе роли.

— Тогда мне ужасно жаль, но…

Одним быстрым движением, он шагает вперед и обхватывает одной рукой сзади шею Уайли, другой — хватает его за футболку. Так заставляет парнишку встать и подтягивает его на уровень своего лица — их разделяет всего пара сантиметров. Шлем с колен курьера падает на землю. Уайли издает неловкие всхлипы и вцепляется в запястья Хенсена в желании отстранить того от себя, но Так сильнее. Он крепко держит Уайли.

— … у тебя есть два варианта. Или я _вырву из твоих цепких ручек эту сумку_ , или я заберу _тебя_ и сумку _с собой_.

Уайли прищуривается.

— Никуда ты не уйдешь с моим рюкзаком.

— Значит, второе, — Так подытоживает, отпускает шею парня и наклоняется, сцепляя руки вокруг колен курьера и поднимая того с земли. Он чувствует, как тело Уайли раскачивается, опускаясь к нему на спину.

— Какого черта, чувак! –Уайли вскрикивает, пытаясь вывернуться, но Так только усиливает хватку, фыркая. 

— Тяжелее, чем кажешься, — он бросает небрежно, игнорируя ругань и попытки парня брыкаться. — Ты устраиваешь сцену.

— Это _ты_ устраиваешь сцену!

Так смеется.

— Если я опущу тебя, ты будешь сотрудничать?

Он слышит, как Уайли шумно и насмешливо фыркает.

— Как будто у меня есть выбор?

— Конечно есть, — Так отвечает с улыбкой. — Или ты идешь со мной, или я вырубаю тебя, и ты все равно идешь со мной.

— Ладно-ладно, уговорил, — парень стонет. — Просто поставь меня на землю, черт побери.

Хенсен опускает его, чуть сдвигая руки, и — о, это была ошибка. Он не намеренно сделал именно так, но… тело парня скользит по его плечу, и футболка курьера задирается.

И Так совершено не намеривается смотреть, не хочет, но все равно смотрит. Загоревший живот, восхитительно торчащие тазовые косточки, тонкая полоска волос, уходящая дальше за край спортивных шорт…

Он бросает взгляд на лицо Уайли, который выглядит таким же (если не еще более) растерянным-покрасневшим-смущенным (широко распахнутые глаза, раскрасневшиеся щеки, приоткрытый рот — Таку внезапно хочется поцеловать курьера), как и сам Так.

Уайли оттягивает вниз футболку и бормочет:

— После всей этой херни тебе лучше бы найти мой велик и отправить его мне.

— Конечно.

На улице Так ловит такси и, когда к ним подъезжает машина, он открывает дверь на пассажирское сидение.

— Привет, — он говорит спокойно, распахивает куртку и показывает свой пистолет. — ЦРУ, освободите, пожалуйста, машину.

Водитель вылезает из машины и оставляет дверь открытой. Хенсен выпрямляется и сажает Уайли на переднее сидение (« _Окей_ , но вообще-то не обязательно так утруждаться»), прежде чем сам садится за руль и выезжает на проезжую часть.

Через несколько секунд Уайли прерывает тишину.

— Что я, черт побери, доставляю? — парень стягивает с плеч рюкзак и устраивает его на коленях.

— Не могу сказать, — взгляд Така постоянно скачет между дорогой перед ними и зеркалами.

— Нечто секретное, да? — Уайли саркастично хмыкает и трясет головой. — Да пофиг. Я попал в твою _веселую погоню_ …

Одновременно лицо каждого из них меняется: для Така эта фраза звучит как далекое эхо, а Уайли… просто выглядит смущенным. Но парень трясет головой и продолжает:

— Ты должен мне за это.

— Вообще-то, — Так говорит предупреждающе, — я нихрена тебе не должен.

Уайли усмехается и сползает ниже по сидению.

— Как бы то ни было, бриташка.

Хенсен закатывает глаза, но автомобильный гудок на секунду отвлекает его от дороги.

В зеркале заднего вида он замечает, как машина позади них перестраивается, и к ним близко подъезжает черный внедорожник. С пассажирского сидения высовывается мужчина с пистолетом-пулеметом наперевес.

— Сука, — Так ругается себе под нос. Он протягивает руку и кладет ладонь на шею Уайли, игнорируя внезапную вспышку, которую, как он _думает_ , чувствует после прикосновения, заставляя курьера опустить голову между ног. — Ложись!

Автоматная очередь разбивает заднее стекло машины, осколки летят во все стороны.

— Ебаны в рот! — Уайли кричит, сворачиваясь калачиком на своем сидении.

Так жмет на газ, постоянно сигналя и держась ближе к тротуару. Центральный парк все еще рядом с ними.

— Держись, — он бросает между залпами стрельбы и съезжает с дороги. Преодолев тротуар, такси врывается в парк через один из входов и мчится по дорожке. Так не прекращает сигналить, и пешеходы с криками отпрыгивают в сторону.

— Боже! — голос Уайли звучит грубо и с истеричными нотками. — Ты че, только что наехал на эту сучку прям как в «Крепкий орешек 3»?! — парень, задыхаясь, спрашивает ломающимся голосом, его лицо искажено ужасом.

Так лишь смеется.

— Я надеюсь, что ты теперь не считаешь себя Сэмюэлом Л. Джексоном, потому что ты _не_ Сэмюэл Л. Джексон.

— Как ты сохраняешь спокойствие?! — Уайли почти кричит.

Когда Так косится на парнишку, он замечает, что тот настолько сильно вжимается в сидение, что странно, что они не стали единым целым. Одной рукой Уайли сжимает край сидения под собой, другой — цепляется за ручку над дверью; костяшки абсолютно белые, как и его лицо.

— Опыт, — он отвечает просто, уже смотря на дорогу.

Хенсен вновь скользит взглядом по зеркалу заднего вида и видит, как внедорожник вырывается из-за живой изгороди и оказывается всего в пяти метрах позади них.

— Блять, — выдыхает Так, и Уайли вытягивается.

— Что? — его голос звучит неестественно высоко. — Они вернулись?!

Человек на пассажирском сидении внедорожника вновь высовывается из окна, и Так жмет по тормозам, выкручивая руль и поворачивая машину. Уайли ругается, когда его отбрасывает на дверь; Так выхватывает свой пистолет и жмет на газ. Когда они проезжают мимо джипа, Хенсен разряжает всю обойму в водителя и пассажира.

Уайли тяжело дышит и цепляется за любую попадающуюся под руки поверхность, пока они не возвращаются на нормальную дорогу, потом оседает в своем кресле.

— Как они нашли нас? — он спрашивает хрипло.

— Возможно тем же самым способом, что и я тебя, — Так перезаряжает пистолет. — На посылке, которая мне нужна, установлен маячок. 

Уайли рядом с ним ощетинивается и, сглотнув, садится ровно.

— Скажи мне, что за _херню_ я доставляю, Хенсен, — его голос звучит низко.

Так смотрит на парня краем глаза (челюсти сжаты, карие глаза сужены, губы поджаты — стоит отметить, что он очень, очень красив, когда злится) прежде чем снова сфокусироваться на дороге.

— Можно просто Так, — он мягко поправляет. — И я скажу тебе… но ты должен сохранять спокойствие.

Уайли фыркает и откидывается на свое место.

— Хорошо, _Так_ , я… я попытаюсь. Просто, Боже, моя квота на всякую нелегальную херню уже перевыполнена до конца моей, блять, _жизни_ , мне не нужно…

— Это схемы, Уайли, — агент спокойно перебивает его, — для оружия. Из Китая в Россию, с любовью.

— О Боже, ты сейчас серьезно сделал отсылку к Бонду?.. — Уайли стонет. — Это правда только что произошло? Теперь это моя жизнь? Коррумпированные полицейские, незаконно ввезенные люди и безумные русские и…и супер-горячие британские мужики? Какого хрена вообще?

И чем дольше курьер говорит, тем тише он становится, бормоча себе под нос.

Нахмурившись, Так тянется и кладет руку на плечо Уайли, который напрягается от прикосновения. Агент легко сжимает и поглаживает пальцами плечо, пока Уайли не расслабляется.

— Все будет нормально, — он говорит ровно, рассматривая лицо Уайли, когда они останавливаются на светофоре. — Я не позволю чему-либо случится с тобой.

Уайли не находит что ответить. Он сглатывает, смотрит в сторону и тихо говорит:

— Хорошо, — и, после паузы, добавляет: — я верю тебе.

Из Нью-Йорка безопаснее всего поехать обратно в штаб. Аэропорты переполнены камерами, и, если русские действительно имеют доступ к маячку, тогда Так подверг бы еще больше людей опасности, оказавшись в толпе невинных прохожих.

Долгая дорога убаюкивает Уайли, он опирается лбом на стекло, лежа в полусогнутом состоянии. Так качает головой и тянется, чтобы устроить удобнее парня, чтобы у того не затекла шея, когда он проснется. Уайли подается навстречу руке, и его голова падает на другую сторону.

На футболке остается небольшое мокрое пятнышко, видимо от слюны, и Так, сдерживая смех, осторожно вытирает рукой рот курьера.

Как только Так касается его, он тут же хочет убрать руку. (Но не делает, _не делает_ этого, потому что такое легкое движение заставляет его ощущать себя _живым_.)

Всё, что он пытался запрятать поглубже в последнее время, всплывает на поверхность. Сонное лицо Уайли… становится последней каплей. Оно пробуждает в Хенсене разные чувства, которые он просто не в силах объяснить.

Тревога. _Пожалуйста, дорогой, всегда просыпайся._

Нежность. Ты выглядишь так мило и не угрожающе, когда спишь, котенок. И это так обманчиво.

Восхищение. Какие миры ты строишь? Какой новый выброс ты готовишь для нас, голубушка?

Безошибочное желание пробудить его поцелуем и сказать: «Доброе утро, Спящая Красавица. Я твой прекрасный принц, и нам предначертано быть вместе. Мы должны немедленно пожениться, пока Король-тиран Кобб не отправил нас на еще одно утомительное задание».

Такие болезненно-знакомые воспоминания заставляет его отвернуться и смотреть на дорогу.

Должно быть, он в бреду из-за долгого отсутствия еды и сна. Это единственное логичное объяснение его желанию найти ближайший мотель, отнести туда Уайли и разбудить его своим ртом на его…

Тише, говорит Так себе, говорит всем своим голосам и чувствам, бурлящим внутри него, просто дайте мне сделать мою чертову работу.

Но он всё для тебя, говорит старый, измученный голос. Для нас.

Он помогал тебе раньше, он сделает это снова — всегда, рокочет американец.

Так ударяет по тормозам, и Уайли просыпается от резкого толчка.

— Чт… что? — он ловит ртом воздух. — Что случилось?

Парень сонно оглядывается, безуспешно борясь с зевотой.

— Я выдохся, — отвечает Так, возможно он лжет, но он и сам уже не уверен. — Пожалуйста, сядь за руль.

Уайли моргает, потом сонно улыбается.

— Прости, но… м… у меня нет прав.

После долгой паузы, Так поворачивает голову и смотрит на него.

— Почему же?

— Велосипед, чувак, у меня велосипед. На кой черт мне водительские права?

Так с жалостным звуком роняет голову на руки и случайно нажимает на автомобильный гудок. Он убирает руки только для того, чтоб этот режущий слух звук прекратился.

Воцаряется тишина, и Уайли хватает мозгов ничего не говорить, хотя Так слышит как под парнем поскрипывает сидение каждый раз, когда он двигается.

Наконец, Хенсен глубоко вдыхает и садится. Задерживает дыхание. Выдыхает. Он смотрит в глаза Уайли.

— Мы встречались прежде, до сегодняшнего дня? — и, произнеся эти слова, он чувствует, что с его плеч как будто рухнул тяжкий груз.

Уайли хмурится и смотрит в сторону.

— Не знаю, чел. Я не думаю, что встречались, но… — парень замолкает.

Хенсен полностью поворачивается к нему лицом.

— И твое имя — Уайли, верно? Не… не Артур, или Джон, или Адам, верно?

Лицо Уайли меняется с каждым новым именем. Он бледнеет и поворачивает голову, чтоб взглянуть на агента.

— Что? Я… нет. Нет, я не… Я не думаю, — с каждой секундой он звучит все более и более неуверенно, и Уайли отворачивается, переводя взгляд. — Как я и сказал, я не знаю.

Так провел тысячу и один опрос, ему больше не нужен детектор лжи.

— Что ты чувствуешь, Уайли? Что ты мне не договариваешь? — ему уже спокойнее, хотя он все еще на грани.

Уайли откидывает голову назад, беспомощно смотря в потолок. Его рот беззвучно двигается в поиске правильных слов, и, наконец, он бормочет:

— Я знаю, к чему ты клонишь… я тоже это чувствую. Чувствую, что… будто мы знаем друг друга, — он трясет головой и улыбается с иронией. — И я думал, что я максимально гетеросексуален, окей, но вот ты блять врываешься в мою жизнь со своими глазами, и своим ртом, и вообще всем вот таким своим, и вдруг я хочу, чтоб ты выебал меня.

Он смеется и слабо жестикулирует, потом проводит руками по своим коротким волосам, приглаживая их.

— Эти другие имена, — он медлит. — Где ты их слышал?

Так чуть хмурится.

— Это… в памяти, я предполагаю. Или…или в душе, или в сердце… я не уверен. Я продолжаю думать о тебе, за исключением того, что это не я думаю о тебе, а кто-то еще, кто похож на меня, думает о ком-то, похожем на тебя. Как будто… как будто это их воспоминания.

Уайли снова смотрит на него и опускает руки.

— Когда ты назвал эти имена, во мне как будто что-то щелкнуло и… и теперь я вроде тоже это понимаю. В смысле, эти голоса. Эм, мой голос…голоса, — с разочарованным стоном парень закрывает глаза и сжимает челюсти. — Мы, блять, сошли с ума?

Так наблюдает за ним, потом протягивает руку и легко касается ладони Уайли.

— Я не знаю. Прости.

Уайли открывает глаза и смотрит на их руки, уголки его рта чуть подрагивают.

Раздается скрежет металла, и их обоих бросает вперед на панель. Подушки безопасности раскрываются с громким хлопком.

Хенсен простреливает свою подушку и поворачивается. Позади них очередной черный внедорожник отъезжает назад от их бампера. Двери открываются и из машины вылезают четверо мужчин. Так поднимает пистолет и начинает стрелять. Хедшот, хедшот, хедшот, обезоружен, перезарядка.

Безжизненные тела падают на землю, и Так выхватывает из своей куртки нож и протыкает подушку у Уайли. Парнишка с криком открывает дверь, едва не выпадая.

— Давай, нам нужно поменять тачку, — Так бросает курьеру и подходит к раненному мужчине, лежащему на асфальте. Придавливая его одной ногой к земле, Хенсен направляет на него пистолет.

— Сколько вас здесь? — Так спрашивает по-русски.

— Вааууу, так горячо, — Уайли едва слышно шепчет позади него.

Мужчина плюет на ботинок агента и злобно рычит в ответ:

— Пошел нахуй.

— Что он сказал? — Уайли спрашивает, становясь позади Така.

— Ничего дельного, — выдыхает он и одним выстрелом убивает наемника.

Они садятся во внедорожник и продолжают свой путь, останавливаясь только с восходом солнца, чтобы заехать на завтрак в Макдоналдс. Так ест МакМаффин, пока Уайливовсю поглощает блинчики.

— Итак, — начинает парень с набитым ртом. — Я просто начну перечислять имена, а ты скажешь, знакомы ли они тебе.

Он дожевывает и сглатывает.

— Хм… Имс, Бэйн, Томми.

На самом деле, эти имена настолько хорошо знакомы Таку, что у него голова идет кругом.

Имс — для большинства, Томас — только для близких. Вор, картежник, любовник. Имитатор. Несочетающиеся костюмы: твид и шелк, и узоры напрямую из 60-х годов. Англия. Хорошая семья. Любящая мать, веселый отец, взрослая ответственная сестра, младший избалованный брат. Артур, неистовый ум и сама претенциозность, но мягкий внутри. Имс и Артур.

Бэйн. Наемник. Сильный, выдающийся, сломанный. Яма… не дом, но бóльшую часть жизни он провел именно тут. Аль Гул… не семья, но что-то около того. Боль, ослепляющая боль. Маска… нет, _та самая_ маска. Готэм. Джон, сияющий лучик света в непроглядной тьме. Бэйн и Джон Блэйк.

Томми Конлон. Томми Риордан. Один и тот же человек. Боец. Отец, помешанный на алкоголе; мать, умершая от рака; брат, которого он редко видит. Морская пехота. Дезертирство. Тюрьма. Реабилитация. Викодин. Адам — неловкий, одинокий, тихий. Томми — суровый, грубый, зависимый. Томми и Адам — тепло, чисто, безопасно, хорошо.

Так сильнее сжимает руль.

— Да, — отвечает он, перед его взором сменяются картинки, 

(парижготэмкалифорнияотельканализацияпляж)

и имена, 

(имсартурдомариаднаюсуфмол бэйнджонбарсадталиябрюсуэйнгордон томмиадамбренданкайлпаддикатерина)

и чувства. 

(давлениенагрудь-сменалиц мучительнаяболь-ломающийсяоколенопозвоночник вывихнутоеплечо-некотроллируемаязлость)

Он на мгновение задерживает дыхание, потом выдыхает.

— Очень знакомы.

— Прости, если заставил тебя волноваться, — бормочет парень.

— Только если самую малость.

— Да, понимаю.

Они едут в молчании весь следующий час, пока не доезжают до небольшого моста, где останавливаются на светофоре. Так вздыхает и наблюдает как мост разделяется по середине, и центральная часть поднимается вверх. Помимо них в город едет всего пара-тройка машин.

— Почти на месте, — подмечает агент.

В зеркале заднего вида появляется черное размытое пятно — хаммер, если быть точным — и Так вновь заводит машину, разворачивая ее навстречу преследователям. Он стреляет в переднее стекло, но оно крепко держится. Пуленепробиваемое.

— Не высовывайся, — Так бросает Уайли и открывает дверь со своей стороны, выглядывая из-за нее. С заднего сидения хаммера показывается мужчина, и Так стреляет ему в голову — тот падает замертво. С другой стороны машины появляется еще один, и Хенсен, быстро прицелившись, выстреливает ровно в висок. Больше из хаммера никто не вылезает.

Так осознает, что не хватает водителя, только когда слышит, как справа от него открывается дверь, и Уайли испуганно кричит «Какого хера!».

Его грудь сжимается и сердце уходит куда-то в пятки; Так как молния обегает внедорожник и наставляет пистолет на водителя.

Мужчина обхватывает рукой шею курьера, дуло пистолета прижато к виску Уайли. Из раны на голове вниз по шее течет кровь.

— Отпусти его, и я не буду убивать тебя, — Так обращается на русском.

Наемник смеется и сильнее давит пистолетом на голову парня, заставляя того морщиться от боли и скрипеть зубами.

— Ты не в том положении, чтоб выставлять какие-то требования, — говорит он, криво усмехаясь.

— Но у тебя, кажется, сложилось впечатление, что если я выстрелю, то промахнусь.

Уайли поднимает ногу и резко бьет ею назад, и утренний воздух заполняет оглушительный треск ломающейся коленной чашечки. Крича, захватчик выпускает свою жертву, и Так подается вперед к Уайли, притягивая его к себе, и, не моргнув, стреляет водителю в голову.

Тяжело дыша, Уайли выпрямляется, но не отодвигается от Хенсена. Так убирает пистолет в кобуру.

— Ты в порядке? — он тянется к голове парня.

— Да, это просто царапина, — отвечает Уайли, его глаза все еще широко распахнуты.

Так слабо улыбается.

— Ты молодец, — его руки замирают на бедрах курьера. И они сейчас так близко друг к другу. Так соблазнительно близко. Всего пара каких-то сантиметров, и они…

Он хрипло сглатывает прежде чем отстраниться.

— Давай выбираться отсюда, — Так прочищает горло и помогает Уайли сесть обратно в машину.

Через полчаса они добираются до штаба. Таку приходится потратить целых 10 минут на объяснение всей ситуации, чтобы Уайли наконец-то впустили, и потом у парня отбирают сумку. Хенсен видит, как курьер открывает рот, чтобы возразить, но он качает головой, и Уайли послушно поджимает губы.

Вскоре после этого, их разделяют, чтобы обработать все раны. По телу Така пробегает легкая паника, когда Уайли пропадает из его поля зрения, но он старается не отвлекаться на это. Он покорно отвечает на все вопросы, и когда всё завершается, отправляется в офис Коллинз.

Уайли уже здесь, сидит в одном из кресел по другую сторону стола босса. Так садится в соседнее с ним кресло, и курьер окидывает его взглядом.

— Тебя подлечили? — он спрашивает с напряжением в голосе.

— Да, — Так кивает в ответ. Голова Уайли обмотана бинтами. — Тебя тоже?

— Ага, всего пара швов, сейчас уже лучше.

Они оба замолкают, и, хотя Так никогда не считал себе нетерпеливым, подобные моменты порой ощущаются как долгие часы. Хенсен качает ногой, что несвойственно ему, но голоса, картинки и желания, что клокочут внутри него, буквально сводят с ума.

Когда рядом с ним раздается скрип сидения, Так открывает глаза, совершенно не помня, когда закрыл их. Теперь Уайли стоит, сжимая кулаки.

— Я собираюсь сделать что-то очень глупое, — парень с трудом выговаривает слова, потупив свой взгляд в пол.

— Что же именно? — Хенсен ровно спрашивает, не смотря на курьера. Уайли напряженно подходит к Таку и останавливается перед ним. Потом медленно забирается на колени агента, устраивая ноги по обе стороны Така.

Сглотнув, Так откидывается на спинку, его сердце бешено колотится, отдаваясь эхом в ушах. Уайли сжимает челюсти и хмурится. Он берет лицо Хенсена в свои руки, придвигаясь ближе, и один уголок его рта ползет вверх, когда Так прерывисто выдыхает.

— Ты прав, это та еще глупость, — его голос звучит мягко, и парень подается ближе к нему.

— Да, но ты бы с легкостью мог спихнуть меня, — парирует Уайли, почти выдыхая в губы Така и заливаясь смехом. — Ты же хочешь этого.

Так не может отрицать этого. Уайли наклоняет голову, его рот оказывается всего в паре сантиметров от Така, и он знает, что это приглашение. Он знает, что может отстраниться в любой момент.

Разум Хенсена кричит о том, что нужно сократить расстояние между ними, но он игнорирует эти мысли. Он не хочет целовать Уайли из-за того, что Имс, или Бэйн, или Томми хотят этого.

Он подается вперед и целует Уайли потому что этого хочет он сам, и как только их губы встречаются, все звуки, образы и всё, что касается кого-либо еще, исчезает.

Наступает прекрасная тишина, и Уайли изгибает губы в ухмылке. Обнимая парня за талию, Так притягивает его ближе к себе и улыбается в ответ.


	5. Got a Lot of Friends Who Are Stars, But Some Are Just Black Holes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Нил крайне редко проводит ночи с клиентами. Теперь он, черт побери, во главе бизнеса мужской проституции, и ему не нужно стоять на коленях или разводить ноги перед кем-либо.
> 
> Но иногда он все же соглашается на это, просто ради собственного удовольствия.
> 
> Однажды ночью к нему заглядывает крепкий мужчина с темными волосами и легким шотландским акцентом. По нему видно, как ему неловко, но он все равно заказывает и оплачивает ночь с «самым смазливым пацаном какого только можно найти в этом борделе». И Нил убеждает гостя, что никто кроме него самого не может быть лучшей кандидатурой. Этот чувак чертовски _горяч_ , и Нил совершенно не против провести с ним ночь.
> 
> За исключением того, что позже этой же ночью, когда Нил заходит в самый лучший люксовый номер во всем отеле, шотландца там нет. Вместо него – более худощавый мужчина с пухлыми губами и серыми глазами. Он говорит тихо, с отчетливым британским акцентом, и объясняет, что его друг специально оплатил ему эту ночь. В качестве подарка. Если бы такое произошло пару лет назад, Нил попросту бы _ушел_.
> 
> Но что-то заставляет его остаться в этой комнате, и он думает, что причиной этому могут быть те самые серые глаза.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Итак, технически Нил родился в 1972 году, и технически «Рок-н-Рольщик» вышел в 2008. Но ради моего фанфика сделаем вид, что «Рок-н-Рольщик» происходит в 2000 году, из чего получается, что Нилу 28. (И с учетом того, что Джо – какое-то магическое существо, которое не стареет, Нил выглядит на 20 лет.)
> 
> Также предлагаю договориться, что Бобу столько же лет, сколько и Тому, когда вышел Рок-н-Рольщик – 28. Поэтому они одного возраста.
> 
> События фика происходят через год после того, что было в Рок-н-Рольщике, то есть в январе 2001. Гипотетически. Просто потому что я так решила.
> 
> P.S. – название из Fall Out Boy – 27.

Нил проводит час за подготовкой к своему первому за шесть месяцев клиенту.

Он принимает душ, бреется и растягивает себя пальцами с большим количеством смазки. Он одевается с иголочки, поскольку клиент не уточнил, какую одежду хотел бы видеть на нем. И в костюме-тройке он хотя бы сможет занять время раздеванием. Некоторым парням нравится на такое смотреть.

Он оставляет волосы влажными и распущенными, поскольку не знает, захочет ли клиент намотать их на руку, пока Нил будет отсасывать ему. Честно говоря, клиент предоставил почти _ноль_ информации о своих желаниях на ночь, поэтому Нил придерживался основ. Он вызывает лифт на пятнадцатый этаж и сжимает поручни, когда кабина вздрагивает и начинает движение наверх.

(Есть что-то такое в лифтах, что всегда заставляло его чувствовать себя некомфортно, пробуждало в нем желание выбираться из этих клеток как можно скорее. Его не укачивает, нет, просто… этот короткий миг невесомости, когда лифт начинает свое движение. Спускаться проще и лучше, но, когда надо подниматься вверх, у Нила возникает ощущение, что кабина никогда, блять, не _остановится_ , и он вмажется в потолок в потоке искр и огня. Хуже того, как бы ни был переполнен лифт, он всегда ощущает себя неимоверно _одиноко_.)

Он выходит из лифта с чувством облегчения и неторопливо идет по холлу, его руки слегка раскачиваются в такт шагам.

Дверь в нужный номер не заперта, и Нил заходит внутрь.

Он ожидает увидеть темноволосого шотландца, однако на краю кровати сидит молодой, но менее крупный мужчина, с пухлыми губами и светлыми глазами.

Нил замирает в дверях и поднимает брови.

— Привет, — он говорит легко, но держится на расстоянии.

Мужчина в простой рубашке и синих джинсах встает, потирая руки.

— Привет, эм, у моего друга неимоверно _ужасное_ чувство юмора, и мне очень жаль за это недоразумение, но он оплатил ночь для… для _меня_ , а не для себя.

Закрывая за собой дверь, Нил проходит в глубь комнаты, натягивая легкую, сдержанную улыбку.

— Не нужно нервничать, ты намного симпатичнее него, — эта ложь дается ему легко. Другой мужчина, шотландец, в разы ближе к тому типажу, который нравится Нилу. Больше, крупнее, «мужественнее». Но, к черту всё это, ему платят; стоит тогда просто получать удовольствие от того, что есть.

Мужчина хмурится и мягко спрашивает:

— Как тебя зовут? — его глаза пробегают вверх и вниз по телу парня.

Нил улыбается и ослабляет свой галстук, медленно, но привычно.

— Как ты пожелаешь, — он отвечает мягко.

Закрыв лицо руками, мужчина хрипло произносит:

— Давай вот без этой _херни_ , просто скажи мне свое имя, — он опускает руки и сужает глаза. — И не говори, что _Соблазнитель_ или… или _Конфетка_. Я хочу услышать твое _настоящее имя_.

Поднимая брови, Нил ухмыляется.

— Нил, — в его голосе звучат нотки удивления. — А как тебя зовут, красавчик?

Мужчина смеется и качает головой.

— Боб, — он отвечает с робостью.

Нил стягивает с себя галстук и позволяет тому упасть на пол. Некоторые мужчины жадно наблюдают за его движениями, облизывая губы, или требуют оставить галстук вместо того, чтоб забыть об этой детали гардероба. Некоторые мужчины используют его, чтоб привязать Нила к изголовью кровати, другие просят, чтобы Нил привязал их.

Боб же беззвучно позволяет ему избавиться от галстука и садится на кровать, вместо того, чтобы приблизиться к Нилу, пока тот снимает пиджак и перекидывает его через спинку кресла. Парень забирается к Бобу на колени.

— Приятно познакомиться, Боб, — Нил шепчет ему на ухо и ухмыляется, когда мужчина вздрагивает.

— Приятно познакомиться, — Боб вторит ему с широко распахнутыми глазами и чуть откидывается назад, облизывая губы.

Нил тянется вперед и берет запястья Боба, направляя его большие руки на свою талию.

— Нет ничего запретного, — он легко произносит, — можешь делать всё, что захочется… или я могу делать всё, что ты захочешь.

Отпуская его, Нил проводит ладонями по подтянутым рукам и плечам Боба, сжимая их с восхищением. Вообще-то он не тощий, просто… меньше, чем тот, другой мужчина. И чем дольше Нил остается на его коленях, наблюдая как серые глаза темнеют от желания, тем больше он не возражает против ночи с Бобом.

Нил тянется к пуговицам своего жилета, чтоб расстегнуть их, но Боб быстро перехватывает его руки, заставляя остановиться.

— Позволь мне, — Боб говорит мягко, чуть нахмурившись, и Нил улыбается в ответ, опуская руки на его плечи.

— Давай, большой мальчик, — Нил дразнит, и мужчина слегка морщится.

Нил ожидает, что Боб рывком сорвет с него жилетку, думая, что он из тех, кто начинает тихо и скромно, но к концу разгорячается и ведет себя грубо и по-собственнически в постели. Он ошибается.

Боб расстегивает пуговицы с медленным благоговением, а его взгляд мечется между собственными руками и лицом Нила в поисках… чего? Неодобрения?

— Не нужно нервничать, — Нил повторяется и мягко сжимает руки Боба, и внезапно это прикосновение ощущается как разряд тока. Нила редко когда можно застать врасплох, но на долю секунды его маска падает. Он одергивает руки, прижимая их груди, и широко распахнутыми глазами смотрит на Боба.

Боб определенно не во вкусе Нила. Он недостаточно большой, недостаточно взрослый, или недостаточно волосатый.

Но… _но…_

Есть что-то в этих серых глазах и в этих пухлых губах, что-то, что Нил не в силах, блять, понять. Всё в его груди трепещет, отчего хочется заползти в объятия Боба и никогда не покидать их. Нил не целует клиентов, но ему хочется поцеловать Боба.

Всё в нем буквально кричит о _теплоте_ и _заботе_ и _да_. Это самая ужасающая, блять, вещь, которую Нил когда-либо испытывал, поэтому он подавляет все эти ощущения и легко выскальзывает из жилета, находя свою самую непринужденную улыбку.

— Я знаю, — Боб наконец-то отвечает, — но мне это всё кажется неправильным.

Нил тоже это ощущает. Единственное, что правильно — это он на коленях у Боба. Остальное же… давит на него своей _неправильностью_. Как будто он не должен продавать себя Бобу. Как будто ему _не нужно_ это делать.

Но вместе с тем Нил резко понимает, что ночь уже оплачена, и ему просто _непозволительно_ останавливаться.

— Не говори так, красавчик, — Нил воркует, легко устраивая руки на плечах мужчины и вырисовывая большими пальцами круги на теплой коже.

Боб проводит руками по плечам и бокам парня, его пухлый рот приоткрыт, а взгляд прикован к лицу Нила, как будто он смотрит сквозь парня.

— Я просто… — Боб обрывает себя на полуслове и очень осторожно снимает Нила с колен и устраивает его на краю кровати, вставая. — Я не могу, Нил, прости. Я не могу сделать это с тобой.

Нил хмурится, когда Боб на два шага отступает от кровати, сжимает кулаки и отказывается смотреть в сторону парня.

— Ты не делаешь чего-либо плохого, — Нил мягко произносит. Некоторым мужчинам неприятно участвовать в проституции; их нужно успокаивать и поощрять. Другим же нужно, чтоб Нил их упрашивал. — Вернись в кровать, Боб, пожалуйста?

Боб вздыхает и поворачивается к нему лицом, нервно потирая руки.

— Смотри, Нил, ты очень милый и всё такое, но я честно… — он резко выдыхает, как будто не может подобрать правильные слова. — Для меня секс — очень интимная штука, и я не уверен, что смогу с незнакомцем…

Терпение Нила начинает подходить к концу, и он чувствует, как с его лица медленно сползает маска любезности. Он откидывается на руках назад и поджимает губы.

— То есть… иными словами, ты хочешь сказать, что есть кто-то еще.

Боб смотрит куда-то в сторону и встает в пол-оборота к двери.

— Да.

— Это твой друг? Ну, тот, который заплатил?

Боб кивает в ответ.

— Он не отвечает тебе взаимностью?

— Совершенно.

Нилу не нравится видеть Боба в таком состоянии. Ему хочется, чтобы эти надутые губы улыбались, смеялись и трепетали от желания, а не от грусти.

Нил усмехается и встает, чтобы подкрасться к Бобу.

— Ну и хрен с ним, он болван, — Нил деловито отвечает, вновь проводя руками по плечам мужчины (он почему-то уверен, что это поможет). Боб заметно расслабляется и позволяет увлечь себя в сторону кровати.

— И кто сказал, что мы — незнакомцы? — парень продолжает со смешком, ложась и притягивая к себе Боба. — Мы только на первой стадии знакомства, и всё еще впереди.

Это всего лишь шутка, которая ничего не значит… (Но она значит, значит буквально всё… Боб не незнакомец, Нил теперь это знает, даже если и притворяется. Им суждено было оказаться здесь этим вечером. Это должно было случиться.)

Нил ухмыляется и приподнимается, опираясь на локти, чтобы поцеловать Боба за ухом, потому что (и он не будет особо вдумываться, он просто проигнорирует это странное ощущение, что он хорошо знает Боба и его тело) знает, что это вызовет дрожь по всему телу мужчины.

Боб вздрагивает под его прикосновениями и поворачивает голову, чтобы внезапно поймать губы Нила и увлечь его в обжигающий поцелуй. Нил чувствует, как его лица нежно касаются чужие пальцы, и он не хочет признаваться себе в этом, но он _тает_. Второй рукой Боб обхватывает парня за поясницу, приподнимая и подтягивая выше к изголовью кровати.

Нил начинает впадать в знакомый ему ритм секса, но Боб постоянно выдергивает его из этого транса. Теплым поцелуем или легкой улыбкой мужчина снова и снова выбивает Нила из привычной рабочей колеи.

Они медленно избавляются от одежды, и Нил совершенно забывает о том, чтобы дразнить Боба, чтобы устраивать для него шоу. (Нилу и не нужно, какая-то часть его твердит снова и снова — это Боб. Бобу не нужно шоу. Бобу нужен ты.) Он трогает Боба везде, следуя за черными следами чернил на бледной коже мужчины. (Ему не _нужно_ трогать так много, но он хочет этого.)

Их поцелуи тянутся и тянутся, такие томные, теплые и приятные. Движения Боба всё еще осторожные и почти _любящие_ , даже когда поцелуи сменяются на покачивания бёдрами, а позже — на мокрые пальцы внутри него.

Пока Боб аккуратно растягивает его, Нилу кажется, что он понимает: у него уже был секс с Бобом раньше. Возможно _Нил_ не занимался сексом с _Бобом_ , но _у них_ прежде уже был секс.

Яростно и приглушенно на складе в Париже. _Сильнее, черт возьми… Блять, да, так!_

Медленно и благоговейно на простой койке в темноте. _О Боже, не останавливайся. Всё нормально, не останавливайся._

Тихо и осторожно на небольшой кровати. _Черт, да ты большой. Нет-нет… Всё хорошо. Продолжай._

Восторженно и запыхавшись на заднем сидении машины. _Воу, сделай еще раз так! Блять, да!_

И вот теперь, робко и нежно в Нью-Йорке, как будто Нилу не платят за это. Как будто они и правда любовники.

Боб прижимается к нему, и, хотя он не такой большой (как бэйн или томми), Нил всё равно вздрагивает от выражения лица мужчины. Его брови сведены в одну точку, рот приоткрыт, пока он тяжело дышит. Капли пота скатываются по лицу, волосы торчат в разные стороны. И это самое красивое, что Нил когда-либо видел.

— Ты в порядке? — Боб мягко спрашивает, и парень чувствует себя максимально обнаженным; он сглатывает комок, застрявший в горле, и в груди всё сжимается от тепла в лице Боба и в его голосе.

— Да, — Нил отвечает ломающимся голосом и обвивает руками шею мужчины, отчаянно целуя его, когда Боб начинает двигаться внутри.

Нила всегда трахали, он уже привык к этому. Грубость, насилие и крайность — вот что заставляло его в итоге чувствовать себя использованным и вышвырнутым на улицу, когда всё заканчивалось.

Но Боб не трахает его.

Боб аккуратно входит в него, внимательно следя за юношей, спрашивает: «Вот так?» или «Хорошо?» и целует его при каждом толчке. Он просовывает руку между их телами и обхватывает член Нила, находя нужный ритм, от которого парня буквально ломает. Боб полностью сфокусирован на нем, на его чувствах. Он улыбается, когда ему удается заставить Нила стонать или подмахивать бедрами, и никогда не отводит взгляд с лица парня, только если для поцелуя.

Это потрясающе.

— Боб, — Нил скулит и чувствует, как по его щекам катятся горячие слезы, — пожалуйста.

Боб проводит большим пальцем по его лицу, вытирая слезы, ошеломленно смотря на парня.

— Прости, милый, что такое? Что не так?

Нил ощущает, как всё внутри него рушится, кусочек за кусочком. В его груди как будто открылась чёрная дыра — и его всего засасывает туда.

— Не уходи, — всё, что ему удается хрипло выговорить. — Останься.

Боб гладит его по волосам и целует мокрое лицо, качая головой.

— Я… я не уверен, что могу, — его глаза скользят по лицу Нила. — Но я… не могу остаться. Может я… о, заберу тебя с собой? Просто подхвачу тебя и увезу от всего этого?

Нила вдруг отпускает; он чувствует, как по лицу расползается улыбка, и из горла рвется смех.

— Я тебе не девица в беде, — он вытирает щеки о подушку.

Улыбаясь в ответ, Боб целует его в лоб и в нос.

— Нет, но я могу… если ты правда этого хочешь, — он звучит неуверенно. — Я хочу видеть тебя счастливым.

Нил подается вперед и крепко целует его; Боб начинает снова двигать бедрами. Теперь уже быстрее и не так осторожно, но он всё еще не трахает Нила.

Когда парень уже на грани, лихорадочно сжимает простыни и протяжно стонет, Боб шепчет ему «кончи для меня, Нил».

Оргазм не разрывает Нила на атомы, не кажется ему вымученным, и это не самый умопомрачительный финал, который у него когда-либо был. Он даже не кричит. Он кончает тихо, его тело сотрясает судорога, и он вцепляется в мужчину. Боб замирает и ловит воздух открытым ртом, неглубоко толкаясь и изливаясь внутрь.

Они вместе без сил падают на кровать, и Нил мягко смеется, сворачиваясь калачиком под боком мужчины. У него были более яркие оргазмы, которые длились дольше и накрывали сильнее, но Боб заставил его чувствовать себя… любимым.

Боб не трахал его, он _занимался с ним любовью_ , и Нилу хочется всегда чувствовать себя так.

Парень забирается на Боба и сладко улыбается.

— Так, касательно того парня…

Боб ухмыляется и обвивает его руками, кусая Нила за нос.

— Ай, забудь о нем. Кажется, я нашел кого-то получше.

Устроив поудобнее голову на плече Боба и закрыв глаза, Нил ощущает тепло и удовлетворенность.

— И это хорошо.

Он вырисовывает узоры на коже мужчины, и Боб тянется, чтобы поцеловать его в макушку.


	6. Несломленный

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тому Хэнсену потребовалось всего 27 дней романа с Отем, чтобы понять, что она не была его Избранной. С другой стороны, у него все еще есть новая работа в качестве архитектора, на которой можно сконцентрироваться, а заодно притвориться, что никакой депрессии не существует. 
> 
> Ему попадается один заказ, из-за которого он не спит чуть ли не каждую ночь: запрос от ветерана по имени Лэнс (серьезно, его зовут _Лэнс_ ) Твомбли на создание мемориала в память о товарищах, погибших во время сражения в Могадишо десять лет назад. 
> 
> Том понятия не имеет, как подступиться к проекту, поэтому проводит все больше и больше времени с мистером Твомбли, воспринимая его не более как клиента. 
> 
> Не считая того, что в какой-то момент ему хочется, чтобы Лэнс перестал быть просто клиентом. И в этот момент начинает происходить какая-то дичь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> События в “Черном ястребе” происходят в 1993, и, допустим, Твомбли было тогда 20 лет. События фанфика разворачиваются спустя 10 лет, то есть в 2003, соответственно Твомбли 30. Также допустим, что Тому 25, и фик происходит спустя 6 месяцев после финала “(500) Дней лета”. (Да-да, фильм вышел в 2009, но мне все равно – что хочу то и делаю.) 
> 
> P.S. - в роли босса Тома – Идрис Эльба. Вы скажите, что вообще-то он был в Рок-н-рольщике. Я знаю. Но может я сделала специально так! :о У нас же мультиверс, помните? :D

Саммер и Отем ушли от него, зато теперь пришла зима.

Том Хэнсен борется с холодом как может. Он закутывается в слои одежды: длинное пальто поверх костюма-двойки, шарф и перчатки — вот самая верная защита от холода. Он едет на работу и думает о каждой когда-либо совершенной ошибке, поджимая губы и всей душой ненавидя пустоту в машине.

Когда он заходит в офисное здание, то из вежливости приветствует всех, кого видит, но, когда он здоровается с Отем, его сердце пропускает лишь один удар. Что ж, уже лучше. (Он приходит к выводу, что ему _повезло_ , что в итоге их обоих наняли.)

Он работает здесь всего лишь полгода, но у него уже есть собственный закуток, в котором он трудится над порученными ему проектами. На столе все самое важное: компьютер, клавиатура с мышкой и большой блокнот рядом с ними. Том ставит сумку на пол и плюхается в кресло на колесиках, замечая ярко-рыжий стикер, прилепленный к краю монитора. Записка, написанная аккуратным почерком, гласит:

_«Загляни ко мне, есть кое-что для тебя. -Б»_

С улыбкой качая головой, Том отклеивает заметку и снимает с себя пальто, шарф и перчатки, перекидывая их через спинку кресла, прежде чем отправиться в кабинет к боссу.

Что касается боссов, Тому очень везет. Когда он придумывал поздравительные открытки и сокрушался из-за Саммер, Вэнс всегда с пониманием относился к нему и продолжал работать с ним. Иногда Тому стыдно за ту сцену во время общего собрания, но он извинился за произошедший инцидент перед тем как уволился, надеясь на блестящие рекомендации.

И вот теперь у него Бо: _огромный_ черный парень, который выглядит так, будто может при желании выбить из тебя все дерьмо, но потом он широко улыбается и легко похлопывает тебя по плечу. Он никогда не относился к Тому как к дерьму, или, что еще хуже, как к стажеру. В единственный раз, когда Бо попросил Тома принести ему кофе, он сразу же рассмеялся:

— Шучу! Садись, Том.

Хэнсен стучит в дверь, и громкий голос с другой стороны разрешает войти. Бо сидит за столом, его очки опущены на кончик носа, и всё рядом с ним кажется таким маленьким, даже плашка с его именем: _«Боседе Бенналли, менеджер»_. Том не может перестать улыбаться.

— Доброе утро, солнышко! — произносит Бо, сверкнув зубами, и откидывается на спинку кресла, снимая очки. — Как идут дела?

— Нормально, — отвечает парень, и это не ложь. Дела _действительно_ идут нормально; не отлично, но и не ужасно. Просто хорошо. — Я справляюсь.

Том прочищает горло. Он более чем уверен, что почти все в их компании знают о том, как они с Отем закрутили роман, и чем это в итоге обернулось. Однако босс ничего не говорит по этому поводу.

Бо немного наклоняет голову, улыбаясь и приподнимая брови.

— Хочешь кое-что интересненькое? — он спрашивает, как будто это не очевидный всем факт, что Тому необходимо отвлечься на что-то. — Потому что вчера позвонил клиент, буквально сразу, как ты ушел, и я сохранил эту работенку для тебя.

Босс открывает ящик своего стола и вытаскивает бежевую бумажную папку, протягивая ее Тому.

— Подумал, что это в самый раз для тебя, — Бо произносит мягко.

Том медленно берет папку в руки.

— И… только для меня? — Обычно к нему в пару назначают старшего, более опытного архитектора, поскольку сам Том относительно новичок здесь.

— Как хочешь, — Бо говорит обыденно, но улыбается так, будто знает, насколько это важно. — Это твой проект, Том. Распоряжайся им так, как считаешь нужным.

Том чувствует себя легче и почти искренне улыбается в ответ.

— Спасибо, — он говорит, немного затаив дыхание. — Спасибо Вам. Я, пожалуй, приступлю к работе.

Путь от кабинета Бо до собственного стола занимает, по ощущениям, буквально секунды. Том садится и открывает папку. Перед ним лежит рабочий заказ с минимум информации, где указаны только имя клиента, его мобильный и электронная почта.

Лэнс Твомбли. Ну то есть, блин, _правда_. Том тратит как минимум десять секунд, пытаясь сдержать смех. Что-то в этом имени убивает его, наверное, потому что Рэйчел была большой поклонницей «'N Sync». Смеяться оказывается чертовски приятно. И пока Том набирает номер Лэнса Твомбли, с его лица не сходит улыбка.

На третьем гудке Лэнс отвечает, представляясь:

— Лэнс Твомбли, — судя по манере речи, он из Бруклина.

Прочистив горло, Том крутится в своем кресле.

— Здравствуйте, это Том Хэнсен. Я из Чарльз-Рэй Архитектс, меня назначили исполнять ваш заказ.

— О, чудесно!

Том улыбается. Парень на другом конце провода звучит так, будто действительно рад слышать его.

— Я бы хотел договориться о встрече с вами, чтобы мы могли обсудить ваши пожелания, — Том пробегается взглядом по папке с заказом, информации о котором толком-то и нет.

— Да-да, конечно, — Лэнс живо отвечает. — Когда? Сегодня? Что насчет ланча?

Том ошеломленно приоткрывает рот.

— Сегодня? Да, м, думаю, это можно устроить.

— Я знаю идеальное место, — такое ощущение, что Лэнс опережает Тома на десять шагов. — Полдень подойдет?

Том косится на свои часы; стрелки едва перевалили за цифру девять на циферблате.

— Да, вполне.

Лэнс диктует адрес, который Том на скорую руку записывает на бумажке, и после этого они завершают разговор. 

* 

Том приезжает в кафе на десять минут раньше назначенного времени. С опозданием он осознает, что понятия не имеет как выглядит Лэнс. Каким, блять, образом он должен узнать его из всех присутствующих здесь мужчин? Надо было договориться о каком-нибудь знаке или вроде того…

Держа чашку с кофе, Том садится рядом с дверью и следит за каждым входящим посетителем, нахмурив брови. Он пытается мысленно транслировать им свое имя и то, кого он ждет на встречу, но вместо этого ловит очередной косой взгляд, ощущая себя долбаным идиотом.

И потом появляется Лэнс.

Том понятия не имеет, _откуда_ он знает, но, когда в кафе заходит крупный мужчина в нескольких слоях одежды, их взгляды пересекаются, и Том думает _«Это он»_. Лэнс улыбается ему, и у архитектора перехватывает дыхание.

— Том? — спрашивает мужчина, и парень тупо кивает головой, резко вскакивая и протягивая руку.

— Да, извиняюсь, приятно познакомиться, — такое ощущение, будто кафе крутится или уменьшается… Или это он сам крутится.

Лэнс крепко пожимает руку, прежде чем устроиться напротив него. Том напряженно садится на свое место. Ему все еще кажется, что он не может дышать, и какого, блять, хрена, он не чувствовал себя так уже несколько месяцев.

Но он сглатывает, прогоняя наваждение, и берет в руки блокнот и карандаш.

— Итак, что же именно вы хотите от нашей фирмы, мистер Твомбли? — Том спрашивает и выдавливает из себя самую адекватно выглядящую улыбку на какую он только способен в данный момент.

Лэнс морщится.

— Можно просто Лэнс, — мужчина неловко произносит, поправляя концы своего шарфа. — И вы, наверное, не часто сталкиваетесь с подобным, но это не для меня или для моего дома.

Том поднимает брови, но ничего не произносит.

— Я был в мэрии и получил место в парке для… эм… мемориала.

— Памяти жертв 11 сентября?

— Нет, — Лэнс отрицательно качает головой, его отрешенный взгляд останавливается на столе. — Десять лет назад я был в Сомали во время Первого сражения в Могадишо.

Тому кажется, будто ему дали под дых, и он не знает _откуда_ у него такое ощущение. Лэнс переводит взгляд на него.

— Я хочу мемориал в память об этих событиях.

— Хорошо, — Том неуверенно произносит. Он вновь прочищает горло, и ему кажется, что он слишком часто так делает в последнее время. — Город платит за работу?

— Нет, я плачу, — Лэнс роется в карманах пальто и наконец вытаскивает какую-то бумажку, протягивая ее парню. — Здесь отмечена земля, которую я получил.

Том берет записку и отмечает адрес и метраж участка. На вопрос «Можно я оставлю ее себе?» Лэнс утвердительно кивает. Стараясь не помять и не порвать листочек, Том прикрепляет его к папке, потом быстро записывает _«первое сражение в могадишо»_ , чтобы поискать позже информацию.

Поднимая взгляд на Лэнса,

(а заодно пытаясь подсознательно вспомнить, видел ли он где-то раньше этого мужчину)

Том спрашивает:

— У вас есть какие-то конкретные идеи для мемориала? Или критерии?

Лэнс подается вперед.

— Я хочу, чтобы он был особенным, — он произносит твердо. — Никакой херни. Не делайте его… _общим_.

Лэнс вздыхает и складывает руки перед собой на столе.

— Я хотел написать что-то в заявке, но, честно говоря, не особо хорош в подобном.

Том хмурится и потирает шею.

— Что ж, есть время подумать, — он намеренно говорит обтекаемыми формулировками. Как, черт возьми, он должен создать значимый памятник, не _побывав там_ так, как был Лэнс? И как-то не похоже, что мужчина собирается открывать ему душу и рассказывать военные байки или что-то в этом роде…

Внутри Том вздыхает, но внешне лишь натянуто улыбается.

— Но не беспокойтесь, я вас понял. 

* 

У Тома, на самом деле, _нет_ ни малейшего понятия.

Все следующие дни он бодрствует все те часы, когда ему определенно лучше бы спать, прокручивая в голове разные варианты этого чертового мемориала. Он делает наброски на доске, а потом яростно стирает их. Под конец третьего дня он готов забросить мел в самый дальний угол своей комнаты.

Шоты виски помогают только _на первых порах_ — все выглядит гениально, когда он пьян — но на следующее утро Том всегда косо смотрит на свои ночные зарисовки и смеется.

***

На четвертый день Том бесцеремонно плюхается в солнечных очках за рабочий стол и снимая их, слегка морщится.

Возможно Лэнс гребаный экстрасенс, считающий, блять, телепатически через радиоволны все страдания Тома из фиг знает какой точки города, потому что через час после начала смены он звонит на рабочий номер Хэнсена.

— Чарльз-Рэй Архитектс, это Том Хэнсен, — парень отвечает на звонок.

— Том? Это Лэнс.

Том слишком резко выпрямляется, от чего голова идет кругом, и ему приходится подавить рвотный позыв.

— Лэнс, рад слышать тебя! — Он пытается звучать обыденно. — Твой проект, эм, всепоглощающий.

Лэнс смеется в ответ.

— Да, я понимаю, что многого прошу, — он говорит извиняющимся тоном. — Мы могли бы снова встретиться, если это поможет процессу.

— _Да_ , — Том соглашается, возможно даже слишком оживленно, — это было бы _невероятно_ полезно.

Они договариваются о еще одной встрече за обедом, и Том не может перестать улыбаться. (Только потому, что чувствует облегчение. И только. Но не потому что он чувствует себя странно довольным, проводя время с Лэнсом. И он не будет анализировать это чувство глубже, решив, что это просто радость от первой самостоятельной работы.) 

* 

Лэнс выглядит слишком большим за их скромным столиком в кафе.

Он широко расставляет локти, поедая сэндвич, и оживленно разговаривает между укусами. Тому приходится просить повторить некоторые фразы по три-четыре раза, просить сконцентрироваться на одной конкретной теме, а не перескакивать между десятком.

— Хорошо, — парень не выдерживает, — давай начнем с простого. Сколько тебе было во время сражения?

Лэнс задумчиво смотрит поверх головы Тома, переставая жевать.

— Скорее всего… девятнадцать? Двадцать? — он уверенно кивает. — Двадцать.

Он слизывает горчицу с пальцев, и Том понимает, что залип.

(Этот жест кажется ему таким знакомым, всё кажется ему таким до боли _знакомым_. То, как они разговаривают, улыбаются, смеются. Как будто они знают друг друга не один год. Сидя здесь с…

Том быстро перебирает несколько имен, ища _«Лэнс»_ , но вместо этого находит _«Имс»_ , _«Бэйн»_ , _«Томми»_ , _«Так»_ , _«Боб»_. Что это, черт возьми, такое?)

Том прочищает горло.

— Тебе было страшно? — он подается вперед, полностью концентрируясь на клиенте.

Лэнс хмурится и качает головой.

— Нет, я был молод и самоуверен, — он смотрит в глаза Тому, хмурясь, но больше ничего не произносит. То, как Лэнс сверлит архитектора взглядом, говорит о том, что он хочет сказать что-то еще, но не может. _«Он еще не готов»_ , понимает Том.

Поэтому он быстро меняет тему.

— Как это было? — и как только вопрос слетает с его губ, Хэнсену тут же хочется забрать слова обратно: лицо Лэнса мрачнеет, а взгляд вновь упирается в ровную поверхность стола, на которой лежат его подрагивающие руки.

— Это… — Лэнс замолкает и даже не смотрит на Тома.

— Мне жаль, — парень произносит тихо, — тебе не обязательно рассказывать, эм… Это было лишним.

Лэнс мычит и поднимает глаза на Тома, все еще хмурясь.

— Не драматизируй, — он бурчит, пытаясь хоть немного улыбнуться. — Ты же просто… пытаешься понять, правильно? Пытаешься прочувствовать?

Том кивает и делает благодарный жест одной рукой.

— _Да_ , именно, — архитектор вздыхает, — я хочу, чтобы этот проект был со смыслом, но это не получится, если я не смогу _понять тебя_ , улавливаешь?

В этот раз Лэнс действительно улыбается, хотя бы одним краешком своих (пухлых, очень пухлых… какого хрена он думает об этом?) губ. Том ерзает и слабо улыбается в ответ.

— Я рад, что ты хочешь _понять меня_ , Том, — он говорит легко и искренне, и его глаза радостно зажигаются.

Том потирает шею и скользит взглядом по стене.

— Было бы неправильно, если бы не хотел.

Когда он вновь смотрит на Лэнса, то замечает, как меняется его взгляд — теперь он полон восхищения. Он никогда не смотрел так на Тома, и парню снова приходится отвести взгляд в смущении, отвлекаясь на глупое замечание о декоре в кафе. 

* 

Том изначально не планирует, но он начинает каждый день обедать вместе с Лэнсом, даже в выходные. Он продолжает приходить в это кафе снова и снова, где Лэнс один сидит за столиком и, увидев Тома, приветствует его с улыбкой.

Пока они ждут заказанную еду, Том всегда старается вести разговор в рабочем русле. Он рассказывает о проекте, насколько продвинулось дело и как выглядят его наброски.

Однако, как только им приносят заказ, Лэнс ловко меняет тему разговора, начиная обсуждать погоду, еду или фильмы, которые вот-вот выйдут в прокат. По началу Том думает, что, возможно, мужчине просто некомфортно вспоминать про то, что случилось во время сражения. Но вместо того, чтобы расстроиться из-за упоминания прошлых событий, Лэнс, кажется, просто хочет поговорить с Томом о других вещах.

Они почти как на _свидании_ , и, на удивление, архитектора это устраивает. Чем чаще он видится с Лэнсом, разговаривает и смеется вместе с ним, тем сильнее в нем укрепляется идея, что может быть после исполнения этого заказа они смогут… действительно сходить на свидание.

Том понимает это ровно через две с половиной недели после их знакомства. Когда к нему в полной мере приходит осознание этого факта, он стоит посреди своей квартиры, разогревая холодные спагетти в микроволновке. Парень замирает, когда печка пищит.

— Вот же дерьмо, — Том шипит. 

* 

Он встречается с Полом и МакКензи в кафешке, где автоматы с пакмэном встроены в половину столешниц.

— Не знаю, — Том произносит, наверное, в тысячный раз за вечер, — мне просто… действительно хорошо проводить с ним время. Ну, так же хорошо, как бывает с девушками? Это странно. Мне нравится быть рядом с ним и тусоваться вместе, и я все задаюсь вопросом, а могут ли наши встречи быть свиданиями.

МакКензи, корчивший рожицы весь разговор, наконец-то успокаивается и ставит на стол свой кофе.

— Так и что, чувак? В чем проблема-то?

Том раздраженно выдыхает, когда желтое привидение съедает его на последней жизни, и поворачивается на стуле лицом к МакКензи.

— Это _странно_. Я никогда не испытывал подобного к _парню_.

МакКензи и Пол обмениваются взглядами, Том прищуривается.

— Никогда? — Пол переспрашивает, явно сомневаясь, но стараясь быть вежливым.

Том понимает, к чему клонит друг.

— _Никогда_ , — он твердо повторяет.

Его приятели снова переглядываются, и МакКензи подается вперед.

— Ты точно _уверен_? — в конце фразы его голос предательски вздрагивает.

— Что, — Том издает смешок, — вы думали, что у меня было уже такое?

МакКензи пренебрежительно фыркает, а Пол прочищает горло.

— Ты считаешь? — Пол внезапно спрашивает, пытаясь поменять тему разговора.

— Что? — Том удивленно смотрит на них.

— Ну, вся эта тема, когда ты считаешь дни с начала знакомства с девушкой. Как было с Саммер и Отем, — МакКензи поясняет вопрос друга.

Том замолкает.

— Нет, — признается он, постепенно осознавая этот факт. — Я даже не думал об этом.

— Вот и хорошо! — говорит один из его друзей, но Том уже не обращает внимания, поскольку внезапно начинает понимать подтекст предыдущих вопросов. Он откидывается на спинку стула.

— Подождите-ка, — он медленно произносит, — вы что, ребята, думали, что я… би или вроде того?

— Да, — Пол и МакКензи отвечают хором.

— Ну, ты еще… производишь такое впечатление, знаешь ли, — Пол указывает на Тома.

— Какое впечатление? — Хэнсен требует продолжения реплики, осуждающе косясь на них обоих.

Пол поджимает губы и отказывается продолжать свою мысль. МакКензи просто пожимает плечами.

— Я думал, что ты гей, когда мы познакомились, — он говорит легко, несколько меняя тему. — Когда зашел разговор о девушках, я подумал, что ты би или что-то вроде этого.

— Ты серьезно? — голос Тома слегка ломается. — У меня _впервые_ появился интерес к парню.

— А что насчет твоей влюбленности в Брюса Уиллиса? — МакКензи осуждающе тычет пальцем в Тома.

Выпрямляясь, Том опирается на стол и вторит жесту друга.

— Это _не_ то же самое, понял. Брюс Уиллис просто охуенный, и ты сам это знаешь, — после паузы он опускает голову на руки. — Я не хотел, чтобы всё получилось вот так. Мне нужна ваша _помощь_ … Что мне, блять, делать?

— Если он все еще будет нравиться тебе после завершения проекта, — Пол любезно подсказывает, — спроси его, как он смотрит на то, чтобы сходить с тобой на свидание.

— Проще простого, — МакКензи поддакивает.

Том запускает пальцы в волосы и слегка сжимает их, беспомощно смотря на друзей.

— Но не для меня, — он тихо говорит, на что МакКензи лишь закатывает глаза.

— Капец, ты та еще королева драмы, Том, — произносит друг и жестом показывает, что хочет поменяться с ним местами. — А теперь двигайся, моя очередь играть. 

* 

Он стоит посреди одного из тех зеркальных лабиринтов, какие обычно бывали в детстве на карнавалах в честь Хэллоуина. За каждым углом поджидает блестящая отражающая поверхность, однако ни одна из них не задерживает его отражение надолго.

Том делает шаг ближе к зеркалу, и его отражение с небольшой задержкой появляется рядом.

За исключением того, что это не совсем он.

Конечно, выглядит почти как Том, но только старше, и гордо держит осанку. Его волосы зачесаны назад, буквально зализаны, а идеально скроенный костюм-тройка выглажен; Том бледнеет рядом с отражением.

— Это не странно, — произносит незнакомец в зеркале, и Том вопросительно смотрит на него. — Я про твои чувства к нему. Поверь мне, ты всегда будешь неравнодушен к нему, даже если будешь пытаться отрицать это всем своим естеством. Он может быть вором.

Образ незнакомца в зеркале мерцает и изменяется. У него все еще лицо Тома, он так же полон уверенности, однако она отличается от той, что была ранее. В его глазах горит огонь, а в изящной линии челюсти скрывается ярость. Прическа и одежда так же меняются, теперь у него бритые виски и форма полицейского. Когда он начинает говорить, Том улавливает городской акцент, как будто незнакомец с восточного побережья.

— Наемником, — низко говорит отражение.

И вновь, тень меняется, сохраняя при этом лицо Тома. Теперь незнакомец в зеркале не такой статный, он прячет руки в карманах куртки. На голове простая вязаная шапка, в глазах читается усталость.

— Наркоманом, — произносит он, хмурясь.

Еще одна перемена. Парень с короткой стрижкой в шортах-карго и в футболке с принтом криво усмехается Тому. Он переступает с ноги на ногу, держа под мышкой велосипедный шлем.

— Чертовым ЦРУ-шником, — смеется отражение.

Смена. Теперь незнакомец молод и гибок, от него веет чувственностью. Он ухмыляется. В его голосе есть легкий южный оттенок.

— Или гангстером, — язвительно произносит он. Смена.

И вновь появляется первый незнакомец, слегка улыбаясь. Когда Том осматривается по сторонам, то в каждом зеркале видит себя-но-не-себя, незнакомцев со своим лицом. Все вместе, они говорят:

— И ты все равно будешь любить его.

Том оборачивается к первому отражению, которое легко прячет руки в карманах брюк.

— А теперь, позволь мне за задать тебе один вопрос, — медленно произносит тень, поднимая брови. — Как ты попал сюда?

— Что? — Хэнсен с трудом вспоминает как говорить.

— Как ты попал сюда? — повторяет отражение.

— Я не… помню, — Том шумно выдыхает; каким-то образом, он все же знает, почему не помнит. — Я сплю?

Незнакомец улыбается.

Том резко просыпается, задыхаясь и обливаясь потом.

Он никому не рассказывает свой сон, но снова и снова прокручивает каждую деталь в голове. Том полон решимости запомнить его.

* 

Спустя три недели как он получил этот проект (и спустя три дня после самого, блять, странного сна в его жизни), Том усердно работает перед тем как уйти домой. Внезапно, буквально из ниоткуда, появляется Лэнс и снимает наушники с головы архитектора, заставляя того подпрыгнуть от неожиданности.

— Привет, — радостно произносит Лэнс, пока Том удивленно моргает.

— Эм, привет, — парень тяжело сглатывает. Он привстает проверить, кто еще остался в офисе, и странно разочаровывается, когда понимает, что они не одни. Садясь обратно в кресло, Том прочищает горло, откидывается на спинку и обыденно (аж гордость от такой выдержки берет) спрашивает: — Что-то случилось?

Лэнс смеется (эм, почему? что смешного, _лэнс_?) и качает головой.

— Почти закончил с работой?

Том смотрит на часы.

— Еще пара минут, — он переводит взгляд на своего клиента ( _клиента_ , том, а не потенциального бывшего парня). — К чему это ты?

Улыбка Лэнса становится еще шире.

— Не хочешь пропустить по рюмочке, когда закончишь дела? — в уголках его глаз появляются морщинки.

У Тома перехватывает дыхание, и он выпрямляется.

— А, типа поговорить о проекте? — архитектор озвучивает свое предположение, на что Лэнс морщится.

— Да не, просто выпить. Не всё же в этом мире крутится вокруг чертовой работы, Том, — он хлопает парня по спине. — Ну давай же, сходи со мной куда-нибудь!

Том чувствует, как его брови ползут вверх от удивления, пока он пытается спрятать улыбку.

— Хорошо, конечно, просто дай мне минуту, — он смеется. — Я знаю идеальное место.

Когда они наконец-то выходят из офиса, Тому кажется, что еще чуть-чуть — и его сердце выпрыгнет из груди. Он как минимум три раза протягивает руку и почти касается ладони Лэнса. (Но каждый раз трусит и вместо этого проводит рукой по волосам или наигранно кашляет. Это очень, очень грустно.) 

* 

Спустя три пива, два шота виски и одно очень подвыпившее выступление под песню «Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You» Том наблюдает как слишком мрачный Лэнс размахивает своей бутылкой пива.

— Ты в порядке? — парень обеспокоенно спрашивает, и внезапно Лэнс смотрит на него таким взглядом, будто забыл о его присутствии рядом.

— Да, — он отвечает, хмурясь. Потом замирает и ставит бутылку на стол, в упор смотря на Тома.

Парень сглатывает.

— Точно?

Лэнс еще какое-то время молчит, не отрывая взгляда от Тома (почему он постоянно делает это, господи, так напряженно … черт, а у него красивые глаза). Наконец, Лэнс почти шепчет:

— Хороший человек умер у меня на руках.

Том замирает.

— Что? — растерянно выдыхает парень.

Лэнс подается вперед и понижает голос; на таком близком расстоянии Том чувствует аромат виски в его дыхании.

— Ты спрашивал, как это было тогда, — Лэнс продолжает низко и сурово. — Так вот, рассказываю.

Прочистив горло, Том начинает сдвигаться к краю столика в их кабинке. 

— Кажется, нам пора заказать простой воды, — неловко произносит он.

Однако архитектора останавливает рука, сжимающаяся на запястье и тянущая обратно, в уютный закуток.

— Послушай меня, Том, — Лэнс едва слышно бормочет. — Он умер у меня на руках из-за меня. Это моя вина.

Взглянув на пальцы, обвитые вокруг своего запястья, Том легко кладет ладонь поверх чужой руки, аккуратно расцепляя хватку и сжимая чужие пальцы. Руки Лэнса трясутся.

— Эй, — Том мягко зовет мужчину, — не говори так.

— Это правда, — тяжело произносит Лэнс. Его красные глаза широко раскрыты, он держится за локоть Тома свободной рукой, глядя на него так пристально, что парень просто не в силах отвести взгляд. — Если бы он не вернулся за мной, он все еще был жив.

Теперь Лэнс смотрит как будто сквозь парня, куда-то в даль.

— Ни один родитель не должен хоронить своего ребенка.

Не находя слов, Том сглатывает и хмурится. В горле застревают какие-то приободряющие фразы, но вместо этого он едва слышно произносит простое «Мне жаль».

Губы Лэнса начинают дрожать (том сам едва заметно вздрагивает при этом), и он роняет голову на плечо архитектора, крепко обнимая его. Издав удивленный вздох, Том медленно обнимает его в ответ, поглаживая мужчину по спине.

— Все в порядке. Я не думаю, что… он хотел бы, чтобы ты так винил себя, — на этих словах Лэнс замирает и замолкает, но Том мягко продолжает. — Он простил бы тебя, так что… тебе тоже стоит.

Лэнс сжимает его в объятиях еще раз, прежде чем окончательно отстранится, держа Тома за плечи на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

— Ты хороший человек, Том, — искренне произносит мужчина.

Издав слабый смешок, Том криво улыбается и пожимает плечами.

— Мне не нравится видеть тебя расстроенным, — признается парень, потом наклоняет голову. — Воды?

Мужчина слабо кивает, опуская плечи.

— Прости, — Лэнс стыдливо извиняется, — обычно… я не рассказываю так о прошлом.

— Алкоголь творит с людьми странные вещи, я прав? — Том шутит, улыбаясь, и Лэнс тоже улыбается, благодарно похлопывая его по руке. 

* 

Боль Лэнса остается с ним и никогда не уходит.

Том думает о выражении лица Лэнса, о той боли и отстраненности, что были в его глазах. Думает о том, как дрожали его пальцы, как он дышал неглубоко.

Парень стоит перед доской, крутя пальцами белый мел. Он закрывает глаза и пытается представить себя Лэнсом Твомбли в сражении при Могадишо. Пытается понять и почувствовать, как это, когда другой солдат — твой боевой товарищ — умирает у тебя на руках.

(и внезапно он действительно знает… чувствует, как кровь течет сквозь пальцы, чувствует, как шершавая форма цепляется за кожу, чувствует, как желчь подступает к горлу. однако, он не военный. полицейский почему полицейский почему он офицер… кто такой офицер блэйк?

 _я офицер блэйк_ )

Том резко вдыхает, его колени подкашиваются, и он хватается за доску, тяжело дыша. Парень осматривает квартиру широко распахнутыми глазами, потом поднимает свободную руку, переворачивая ее. Совершенно чистая.

— Черт, — Том выдыхает и медленно поднимается с пола, смотря на нетронутую доску перед собой.

Внезапно в его голове начинает вырисовываться облик мемориала, и Том поднимает правую руку, чтобы коснуться мелом темной поверхности. 

* 

Когда он показывает свои наброски Лэнсу, плечи мужчины дрожат, и он прикрывает рот рукой, сдерживая всхлипы. (Том не знает почему, но он протягивает руку и сжимает ладонь Лэнса. Он не ожидает этого, но Лэнс сжимает его руку в ответ.) 

* 

Месяц спустя Лэнс проводит скромную церемонию открытия мемориала. Он не произносит речь, позволяя выполненному проекту сказать все самому. Среди аплодисментов небольшой толпы, Тома окружают поздравления. Даже Пол и МакКензи приходят, чтобы радостно похлопать его по спине.

«Отличная работа, чувак» и «Выглядит чертовски круто» — нахваливают его друзья. Том как можно быстрее старается спровадить их, когда замечает, что приближается его босс.

Бо с ухмылкой хлопает Хэнсена по плечу.

— Я думаю, ты заслужил небольшой бонус, — он говорит весело, и Том недоверчиво медлит.

— Правда? — голос парня заметно дрожит.

Смеясь, Бо указывает головой в сторону Лэнса, который стоит у мемориала, положив одну руку на него.

— Твой клиент очень доволен завершенным проектом, — и, хлопнув еще раз по спине, Бо уходит, оставляя Тома в одиночестве.

Лэнс внезапно переводит взгляд на него и подходит ближе, не переставая ухмыляться.

— Спасибо тебе, — искренне произносит мужчина и без стеснения обнимает Тома. Через его плечо парень видит Пола и МакКензи, которые широко улыбаются и одобрительно тыкают большими пальцами вверх.

Покраснев, Том застенчиво отстраняется.

— Да, конечно, — он наигранно смеется. — Работать с тобой было одно удовольствие.

В глазах Лэнса вспыхивает какой-то огонек.

— Да, кстати об этом… — он замолкает, на его губах появляется озорная улыбка.

— О чем? — Том с непониманием смотрит на мужчину.

— Твое удовольствие, — тут же отвечает Лэнс и снова ухмыляется. — Я хочу пригласить тебя на свидание, Том Хэнсен.

Брови Тома взлетают вверх, и он беспомощно приоткрывает рот, не зная, что сказать.

— Эм, определенно, — он запоздало понимает, что руки Лэнса свободно и по-хозяйски обвивают его талию. — Я мог бы… Да. Пожалуйста.

Смеясь, Лэнс стремительно подается вперед и быстро целует Тома в губы, прежде чем тот как-либо отреагирует. Хэнсен чувствует, как в груди приятно теплеет, и улыбка расползается по его лицу.


End file.
